Un Romance En Paris
by CandysTerry323
Summary: Candice White Hendell, es una hermosa chica Americana con descendencia Europea. William Albert Andley es el soltero mas codiciado de America y Europa. Candy deja Londres para ir a estudiar medicina a la ciudad del amor, Paris. Albert y Candy cruzaran sus caminos, los dos son muy orgullosos, pero su orgullo los dejara admitir que están viviendo ¿Un Romance En Paris?.
1. mini-intro de un romance en paris

Un Romance En Paris

Candice White Hendell es una hermosa Americana con sangre Europea, William Albert Andley es uno de los multimillonarios mas codiciados de America y Europa. Candice y William vivieron una infancia un tanto complicada, pero cuando Candice decide salir de su cidad natal Londres. Sale a estudiar medicina, a Francia Paris. Donde conoce al guapisimo Albert Andley, los 2 son muy orgullosos pero su orgullo les permitira ver que estan viviendo ¿Un Romance En Paris?.

Espero que te guste esta mini-intro de esta gran historia que estare presentandoles, espero y les guste la historia :3 saludos y besos.


	2. Capitulo 1 Una Adolecencia Feliz

Hola Chicos y Chicas, estoy muy contenta de empezar este Fic. Soy 100% Fan de Candy Candy, antes de empezar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras originales de Candy. Y sin mas preambulos el Nuevo capitulo.

Una adolecencia Feliz

(Candice White Hendell)

Candice White Hendell, nace un 8 de mayo,con unos rubios cabellos rizados parecidos a los de su padre pero nunca estaba ya por viaje de negocios era el rey de inglaterra y debia aunque no quisiera cuidar el pais fuera de el. unos ojos color esmeralda deslumbrantes y una hermosa sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

William Albert Andley, desde que nacio fue llenado de caricias y amor. Era un niño muy bueno y consentido por todos. Su hermana Rose Mary Andley acababa de nacer era una bebe muy linda con cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo. Su madre, Elizabeth Isabell Andley llevaba una hermosa relacion con Isabella White Andley, la madre de Candy.

-William, pequeño hoy conoceras a la pequeña hijita de Isabella, ¿Te acuerdas de ella mi amor?-. Sonreia la madre de William.

-Claro que si mami, es la que tiene unos bellos ojos verdes-. Sonreia William Deslumbrado.

-Hay William-. Reia la joven madre-. - Cuando lleguemos te llevaras una gran sorpresa-. Sonreia la madre, William nunca pensaria que conoceria una linda bebita.

Unos 30 minutos en carroza, William y Elizabeth habian llegado a la residencia de los Hendell, donde el pequeño William conoceria a la pequeña Candice.

-!Tia Isabella!-. Gritaba William muy contento.

-!Pequeño Travieso!, ¿Cómo has estado mi corazon?-. Dijo Isabella muy contenta.

-Muy bien Tia, estoy muy contento de estar denuevo contigo-. Sonrio William Sincero.

-Bueno-. - Dijo la madre de el pequeño William-. - ¿Donde esta la pequeña princesita?-. Dijo la madre de William muy emocionada-.

-¿Princesa?-. Dijo El Pequeño Willy intrigado.

-Si mi amor ya la conoceras-. - Dijo su madre sonriente-.

Subieron a la segunda planta y se dirigieron a una habitacion color rosa pastel, ambientada con pequeñas luces blancas aunque muy pequeñas pero eran finas y delicadas, sobre la cuna blanca colgaban unas pequeñas ovejas que cantaban una cancion relajante de cuna, y dentro de ella habia una hermosa bebe con ojos verdes color esmeralda y cabellos dorados.

-Esta es Candice White Hendell la princesa de Londres-. Sonreia Isabell con orgullo.

-!Que hermosa es!-. Dijo la madre de William deslumbrada. - ! Y que ojazos! , esta bebe no fue desperdicio de genes esta hermosa-. Dijo la madre de William abrazando a Isabell.

-Mami, yo quiero ver lo que estan viendo-. Dijo el pequeño William molesto.

-Esta bien amor-. William fue alzado por su madre y logro observar a la pequeña bebe en la cuna.

-!Pero si esta muy fea!-. Grito William tapandose con sus manitas sus ojos.

-Las 2 madres rieron a la vez-. - No esta fea hijito, esta muy pequeña aun, pero es muy hermosa-. Dijo la madre de William sonriendo.

Las madres charlaron toda la tarde mientras el pequeño William jugaba con la pequeña mascota de los Hendell, hasta que quizo ir a ver a la pequeña Candice. Subio las escaleras, y subio por el pasillo al entrar a la habitacion noto al saltar que Candice estaba despierta.

-Como voy a verte si soy tan pequeño-. Dijo William buscando una solucion, cuando hay estaba una butaca un poco alta lo suficiente para ver a Candice. William jalo la pequeña butaca hacia la cuna de la pequeña Candice.

-Hola Candice-. Sonrio al verla hasta que ella abrio sus grandes ojos esmeraldas. - !Wao!, que hermosos ojos tienes eres muy hermosa, eres toda una princesa.

Las madres iban charlando cuando escuchaban risas proveentes del cuarto de Candice. Eran las pequeñas risas de Candice y las risas de William.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-. Dijo la madre de William.

-Mama, Candice es muy hermosa-. Sonreia William sin dejar de mirar a Candice.

-Sabia que en algun momento le deslumbraria-. Decia la madre de William a Isabell mientras las 2 reian.

William y su madre tuvieron que retirarse a su hogar, prometiendo que volverian.

Pasaron 5 años nunca habian regresado a la casa de los Hendell, Candice habia crecido ya tenia 6 años, se le conocia como la princesa de la paz, era muy amable aunque sofisticada era alegre jugaba con los animales y los siervos, pero mantenia su carácter elegante y sofisticado, le encantaba trepar arboles jugar, ensuciarse y ser una niña normal.

Un dia mientras Candy recogia algunas rosas, tocaron la puerta pero como nadie iba Candy fue a abrir.

-Hola muy buenos dias ¿Quién es?-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-¿Candice?-. Dijo la madre de William.

-Disculpe usted quien es-. Pregunto Candy intrigada.

-Soy Elizabeth soy amiga de tu mami, ¿Se encuentra?-. Dijo Elizabeth, alado de ella se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 12 años, con cabellos dorados, ojos azul cielo y vestia impecablemente.

Candy regreso con su madre quien con los brazos abiertos saludo a William y a Elizabeth. - ! Elizabeth!, ! William! Que gusto veros estan preciosos los años les han sentado muy bien-. Sonrio Isabell muy contenta.

-Lamentamos no volver, pero tuvimos que emprender un viaje estable a Alemania y acabamos de regresar, asique lo primero a establecernos fue venir a saludarlos.

-Me alegra que allan llegado sanos y salvo-. Sonrio Isabell.

-¿Mami quien es el?-. Salio detrás de Isabell una pequeña niña de piel blanca, con un vestido rojo de seda y unos ojos verde esmeralda.

-El es William mi amor, estuvo unos dias contigo cuando naciste el te quiere mucho-. Sonrio isabell mirando con complicidad a Elizabeth.

-!Mama!-. Grito William sonrojado.

Era verdad, William desde que la vio por primera vez quedo enamorado de ella y ahora lo estaba aun mas, su sonrisa, sus ojos su perfil no habian cambiado, ahora era refinada y elegante era perfecta.

Candy y William jugaron media tarde, despues a William se le ocurrio hacer un picnic a la orilla del lago, cosa que solia hacer antes de que Candy naciera. Tomaron algunos sandwiches, unos jugos, pastelillos y frutas un mantel y una canasta.

-Willi a donde vamos-. Preguntaba Candy con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mira, antes de que nacieras, tu madre y la mia soliamos caminar por aquí hasta llegar al lago, comiamos pequeños sandwiches y nadabamos en el lago.

-Osea que me conocias desde muy chiquita-. Sonreia Candy.

-Algo asi Candy, te quise desde que estabas muy chica-. Sonrio William

-Osea que eres mi principe-. Sonrio candy sonrojada.

-Si quieres que lo sea, lo sere-. Sonrio.

-Para siempre William-. Dijo Candice.

-Para siempre Candy-. Sonrio William, estaba enamorado de ella.

En eso caia el atardecer y William beso a Candice. Fue el momento perfecto un beso en la mejilla, un beso perfecto.

-Candy en un mes tendre que irme de vuelta a Alemania-. Dijo William muy triste.

-William no quiero separarme de ti te quiero mucho-. Lloro Candy.

-No llores eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras-. Sonrio Albert.

-Un Adios no es para siempre mi pequeña pecosa, Te amo y eso nunca cambiara-. Dijo Albert abrazandola.

Candy y Albert salian todos los dias, nunca perdian tiempo para estar juntos. A sus madres les encantaba que salieran eran muy felices juntos hasta que llego el tiempo de partir.

-Candy te voy a extranar-. Lloraba Albert.

-Yo tambien albert y mucho-. Lloraba una Candy de 6 añitos.

Aunque era muy pequeña, Candy habia conocido al amor de su vida a sus 6 años en Londres, en Inglaterra.

Al cabo de los años Candy termino la primaria, despues la secundaria y por ultimo la Preparatoria.

En la etapa del colegio conocio a 5 chicos que al cabo del tiempo se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos y despues en sus hermanos. Son Archie,Stear,Anthony,Annie,Patty.

Candy se habia desarrollado extraordinariamente, tenia unos pechos abultados, unas piernas muy bien cuidadas, un cuerpo en forma y pequeña, seguia con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su hermosa personalidad y su forma de ser.

-Candy hemos terminado el colegio y nunca has tenido novio-. Dijo Annie.

-Es verdad Candy me gustaria verte junto a alguien-. Dijo Paty.

-Chicas me gustaria pero mi corazon solo pertenece a alguien que posiblemente solo me olvido-. Dijo Triste

-Candy el no te podra olvidar-. Dijo Annie.

-Lo creo Annie, como lo recuerdo era muy atractivo y no creo que no lo siga siendo, ya debe tener novia-. Dijo Triste.

-Candy, ¿ y si le preguntas a tu mama que a sido de ellos?-. Dijo Paty emocionada.

-Claro!, que buena idea Paty apenas llegue le preguntare-. Sonrio Candy emocionada.

Despues de la charla las chicas salieron de la casa de Candy vestidas para celebrar su graduacion.

Annie portaba un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre, unas perlas de accesorios tenia su cabello levemente recogido y unos tacones negros que resaltaban un poco su altura y un discreto maquillaje.

Patty se vistio un poco mas sencilla con un vestido largo purpura, unos tacones negros, unos diamantes de accesorios y un maquillaje leve y su cabello suelto al natural. Se veia muy hermosa.

Candice se vistio con un vestido de seda color verde esmeralda que resaltaba con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos. Llevaba tacones negros y de collar llevaba uno de oro con una piedra esmeralda. Su maquillaje discreto la hacia ver mucho mas bella de lo que era y su cabello suelto al natural la hacia ver muy hermosa.

Las chicas bajaron deslumbrando estaban preciosas.

-Mis amores que hermosas juntense para una foto-. Dijo Isabell muy orgullosa de Candy, ademas de haber accedido al puesto de princesa y futura reina seguia siendo hermosa y amable.

-Gracias mama, pero ya nos vamos te amo-. Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras las otras se retiraban dandole al igual un beso.

Cuando llegaron los chicos vieron a Archie,Stear y Anthony con sus trajes de gala se veian muy guapos.

-Annie estas guapisima-. Decia deslumbrado Archie.

-Gracias Archie-. Se ruborizo Annie.

-Patty, estas divina amo tus ojos-. Stear La Besa-.

-Stear no enfrente de los chicos-. Patty se sonrojo.

-Candy estas muy linda-. Dijo Antony sincero.

-Enserio hermano-. Dijo Stear.

-Ya declaratele-. Dijo Archie Animandolo.

-Archie!-. Dijo Anthony apenado

-Los dejamos solos dijeron en coro- todos estaban muy emocionados porfin anthony se le declararia.

-Candy, llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conozco, se que nunca podras olvidar a William, pero dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a sanar y que aprendamos juntos a amar-. Dijo Anthony diciendole. - Me harias el honor de ser mi novia-. Pregunto Anthony nervioso.

-Anthony...-. Dijo Candy sorprendida.

Continuara...

Hola guapuras espero y les alla gustado el capitulo de hoy, son las 12:44 de la madrugada pero aun asi esta el primer capitulo. Si les gusto el comienzo sigan la serie, apoyenla dejen sus likes y sus reviews y nos leemos la proxima. BESOS :3.


	3. Capitulo 2 Una Adolecencia Feliz 2

Hola Chicos y Chicas, estoy muy contenta de empezar este Fic. Soy 100% Fan de Candy Candy, antes de empezar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras originales de Candy. Y sin mas preambulos el Nuevo capitulo.

Una adolecencia Feliz

(William Albert Andley)

Era la niña mas bonita que habia visto, a mis 6 años de edad me enamore de alguien recien nacida (¿ Loco No?). Y aunque no la volvi a ver 6 años despues cuando regrese estaba tan hermosa, pero sabria que esa felicidad no me duraria mucho tiempo ya que tendria que volver a mis estudios, a mi preparacion.

-William sabes que debes volver a Alemania-. Dijo su padre muy enojado.

-Pero yo no quiero volver padre, yo.. Yo la amo-. Dijo Albert agachando la cabeza.

-!A mi no me importa!, sabes que eres mi unico heredero varon, cuando yo muera ! Tu seras el nuevo patriarca y no esta a discusion!-. Grito su padre muy enojado.

-Hijo esto es pasajero, la olvidaras vera...-. Decia su padre cuando Albert grito.

-!ENTONCES CEDELE EL PUESTO A ROSE MARY!, !YO AMO A CANDICE!-. Dijo el a punto de llorar.

-!PUES SI NO TE QUIERES IR!, ! TE IRAS A LA FUERZA!-. Dijo su padre sin nada de pasciencia.

-HAS TUS MALETAS MUEVETE-. Dijo su padre.

-Si padre...-. Dijo albert

Sabia que esto nunca iba a poder pasar, que este mes perfecto solo era pasajero.

-Candy...-. Albert lloraba en su habitacion. - Perdoname...-. Decia una y otra vez.

En eso, alguien tocaba la puerta:

-¿Quién es?-. Dijo Albert desde su cama.

-Mi amor soy yo puedo pasar-. Decia su madre con una voz muy dulce.

-Si madre pasa-. Lloraba Albert.

-Mi amor, ¿ Que pasa?-. Dijo su madre triste al ver a su hijo muy mal.

-La amo madre-. Lloraba Albert.

-¿Candice?-. Dijo su madre intrigada.

Ellas dos, Elizabeth la madre de William y Isabell la madre de Candice, estaban decididas a hacer que ellos se enamoraran, pero Elizabeth nunca penso que su hijo se enamorara por completo. Candy era una niña muy dulce, hermosa a simple vista y muy buena, pero William se habia enamorado de ella por completo.

-Mama la amo mucho...-. - Lloraba desconsolado-. - Y ahora me tengo que separar de ella, !No es Justo!-. Dijo Albert llorando.

-Mi amor-. Trataba su madre de calmarlo-. - Un adios no es para siempre veras que pronto volveremos, te lo prometo-. Y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes?-. Dijo llorando.

-Lo prometo-. Elizabeth le sonrio y espero hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

Al otro dia

Yo estaba muy triste, partia a Alemania. Todo lo que dejare aquí sera a Candice, pense que me iria dejandola aca, todo lo vivido con ella lo iba a dejar. Pero cuando iba a montarme al avion, la voz dulce que conozco me llamo.

-!William!-. Grito Candy.

!Candy!-. Grito Albert.

-No esperaba verte aca Candy...-. Dijo El llorando.

-Albert te voy a extrañar-. Lloraba ella sin control.

-Candy no llores-. - Decia Albert aguantandose las lagrimas-. - ¿Sabes que eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras?-. Decia dandole una sonrisa.

-Albert...-. Lloraba Candy.

-Oh Candy..., veras que pronto nos volveremos a ver-. Dijo Albert.

-Albert es hora de irnos-. Decia su padre desde el avion.

-Candy...ya...ya me voy-. Dijo Albert.

Y en eso la beso, un beso de despedida. Candy sabia que aunque pasara el tiempo el seria su principe de Londres.

En El Avion:

-Papa me duele mucho-. Lloraba el silenciosamente mirando por la ventana.

-Hijo, te prometo que la olvidaras, estaras mejor, con tus amigos, con george con miriam y todos tus amigos ya veras estaras mejor-. Le decia su padre mientras movio un poco su cabello.

-Esta bien padre-. Decia el relajandose para descansar unas 2 horas.

Despues de 6 horas de vuelo, llegue a Alemania. Con el corazon roto, en miles de pedazos. En una semana entraria al colegio otra vez. Las vacaciones habian acabado todo habia acabado.

La semana paso volando y cuando regrese todo lo que me dijeron fue,¿ como te fue en Londres?. Me sentia triste muy triste.

-¿William Amigo que pasa?-. Decia su amigo George, a sus 12 años George era un chico muy atractivo. Cabellos castaños, ojos verdes color esmeralda y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola George..-. Decia William sin ganas de hablar.

-La fuiste a ver ¿Verdad?-. Dijo George sonriendo cuando supo la respuesta.

-Hermano no estes triste solo faltan 6 años para graduarnos, cuando lo hagamos puedes ir a verla-. Sonrio el. - Es mas yo te acompañare-. Sonrio George contento, ya que William pensaba la idea.

-Que buena idea George-. Sonrio William.

Despues de que cesace el recreo, William volvio a sus clases, convivio y casi todo estaba bien.

Pasaron 6 años donde William nunca supo sobre Candice. Ya el tenia 18 años, y ella tendria 12, su diferencia de 6 años no significarian nada de que el no la siguiera amando.

-Nos graduamos William-. Dijo George muy contento.

-Lo se George, estoy tan feliz como tu pero me encantaria ver a Candice-. Se puso un poco triste.

-No, nada de tristezas hermano veras que iremos a verla. Todos estos años has hablado de ella que ya me a dado ganas de conocerla-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-Calma George, es mia-. Dijo Albert celoso.

-jajaja, tranquilo viejo lo se-. Sonrio.

Despues de la ceremonia de graduacion, Albert regreso a casa a las 5:45 a.m de la madrugada. La fiesta habia terminado, y el venia muy borracho.

-Hay señorito William mira como viene-. Dijo una de sus sirvientas Georgina.

-Dejeme, yo estoy muy bien-. Se reia el.

-!QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-. Grito su padre.

-Nada papa, solo vengo borracho-. Se reia.

-Hay William- Suspiro su padre-. - Ve a tu cuarto y tomate una panadol a ver si se te baja eso-. Dijo su padre.

-Esta bien, !QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!-. Dijo Albert por las escaleras, de las que casi resbala.

-Albert-. Dijo su padre regresando a su habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente Albert desperto con una resaca horrible y con dolor de cabeza, lo desperto el aroma de los huevos con bacon y no se resistio a bajar.

-Buenos dias familia-. Sonrio Albert contento.

-!Buenos dias hermanito!, !Como te pego esa borrachera!-. Dijo Rose Mary riendo.

-!Rose Mary!-. Le grito su madre.

-Losiento madre-. Dijo Rose Mary sonrojada.

-William tenemos que decirte algo-. Decia su padre parando de comer.

-Estudiaras tu universidad en Francia,Paris-. Dijo su padre contento.

-No padre, me gustaria estudiar en Albert sonriendo.

-Porque alla esta tu novia-. Dijo Rose Mary riendose.

-!Rose no le digas esas cosas a tu hermano!-. Dijo su padre enojado.

-Hijo Londres no te prepara tan bien como en Francia. Alla se graduaron Vicente Leproy, Arthur segundo, y la Reina Isabell-. Dijo su padre.

-Esta bien padre-. - Dijo suspirando -. - Estudiare mi carrera en Francia.

-!Asi me gusta razonable! su padre sonriendo.

Termine mi carrera de Economia y Finanzas 5 años despues. Me acostumbre al ambiente Frances y decidi vivir aca, ya Albert tiene 24 años y ya a tomado la responsabilidad como la nueva cabeza de los Andley. Su padre habia fallecido 3 años atrás, pero el no estaba listo asique pidio tiempo para terminar la carrera.

-!Hola George!-. Sonrio William al verlo.

-!Hola William!, mira lo que encontre-. Le mostraba un periodico.

Candice Hendell, la princesa de Londres ya se a graduado

-Si que se puso hermosa William-. Dijo George admirandola.

-Ni lo pienses George-. Dijo Albert fingiendo celos.

-Esta bien hermano, ¿Pero que haras?-. Dijo George.

-Escuche que estudiara su carrera aca, por eso no tuve lucha con mi padre para estudiar aca-. Sonrio Albert.

-Que bien lo tenias planeado hermano, solo esperemos a Junio para que empiece sus clases-. Dijo George.

-¿Y sabes donde estudiara?-. Dijo George inquieto.

-Si, en el Louve College-. - Donde estudiamos hermano-. Sonrio Albert.

-Sera una gran mujer-. Dijo Albert ilusionado.

-Oh Albert no sabes si sigue siento la misma han pasado 11 años y medio, pudo cambiar. Tal vez no sea tan buena, o ya puede tener pareja, no sabes si sigue siendo la que recuerdas-. Dijo George.

-Confio en que siga siendo la misma-. Sonrio.

Despues de un largo dia en El consorcio Andley, Albert llego a su casa muy cansado cuando se encontro...

-¿¡Que Haces Aquí!?-. Dijo enfadado

Continuara...

Hola guapuras espero y les alla gustado el capitulo de hoy, son las 12:44 de la madrugada pero aun asi esta el primer capitulo. Si les gusto el comienzo sigan la serie, apoyenla dejen sus likes y sus reviews y nos leemos la proxima. BESOS :3.


	4. Capitulo 3 Un Comienzo Universitario

Hola Chicos y Chicas, estoy muy contenta de empezar este Fic. Soy 100% Fan de Candy Candy, antes de empezar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras originales de Candy. Y sin mas preambulos el Nuevo capitulo.

El comienzo Universitario

-Anthony...-. Fueron las unicas palabras que Candy pudo transmitir. Anthony le estaba declarando su amor y ella estaba completamente en schock.

-Candy... ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Anthony.

-Anthony, ¿Me amas?-. Dijo Candy asombrada.

-Si Candice, mucho-. Dijo Anthony. -Me gustaria que me dieras el honor de ser mi novia, ¿Qué dices?-. Dijo Anthony esperando un si.

-!Claro que si Anthony!-. Sonrio Candy.

-!Me haces el hombre mas feliz Candy!-. La empezo a alsar en el aire.

-La Besa-. - Te amo Candy-. Sonrio Anthony.

En eso llegaron los demas que habian presenciado toda su declaracion de amor.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos tortolos?-. Dijo Archie.

-!ARCHIE!-. Se sonrojo Candy.

-Hasta que al fin hermanito, eres un miedoso-. Decia Stear.

-Bueno vamonos-. Dijo Annie.

Unos 10 minutos de camino ya estaban en el Lava Ice Club donde tomaban cerveza, vino bailaban, y cantaban.

-Esta fiesta esta de lujo-. Dijo Candy en estado de embriaguez.

-!Salud!-. Dijo Candy.

-!Salud!-. Dijeron las chicas y chicos.

-Candy no tomes mas porfavor, mañana te sentiras horrible-. Le decia Anthony sin éxito.

En eso Candy quedo muy borracha, al igual que las chicas. Asique los chicos las llevaron a sus respectivas casas. Archie llevo a Annie cargandola hacia el coche, Stear a Patty cargandola, y Anthony a Candy.

-Hay Candy, por que tomaste tanto-. Decia Anthony.

Al llegar a su casa, Athony toco la puerta cargando a Candy, en eso habrio su madre:

-¿¡Que sucedió!?-. Dijo su madre asustada.

-Losiento Señora Hendell, le traje a Candy sana y apenado.

-Gracias Anthony-. Sonrio.

-De hecho hoy me le declare-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Que bueno ya son novios-. Sonrio la madre intrigada.

-Si señora-. Sonrio sonrojado.

-Bueno, mientras le busco unas pastillas llevala a la habitacion-. Sonrio la madre y se dirigio a la cocina.

Anthony cargo a Candy hasta su dormitorio, la recosto en su cama y se sento a lado de ella.

-Candy eres tan linda cuando duermes-. Sonrio Anthony quitandole el mechon del cabello de la cara.

-Anthony...-. Decia ella.

-Contigo estoy Candy-. Sonrio.

-Bueno Anthony si quieres te podes ir a descansar yo la cuido-. Sonrio Isabell.

-Bueno señora, igual pasare a verla mañana buenas noches-. Sonrio Anthony llendo a su automovil dirigiendose a su casa.

Al dia siguiente...

Candy se levanto mas tarde que de costumbre, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y una resaca gigante. La desperto el olor de unas tostadas francesas y huevos revueltos.

-Buenos dias madre-. Sonrio Candice sobandose la cabeza.

-Buenos dias Candice, sientate Catrina ya servira el desayuno-. Dijo su madre un poco cortante.

-Que sucede mama-. Dijo Candy intrigada.

-Candy iras a estudiar a Francia-. Dijo su madre sonriente.

-No,No,NO MAMA NO, NO NO NO!-. Gritaba Candy saliendo del comedor.

-Candy habreme la puerta porfavor-. Le decia su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-No quiero, ! Como pudiste hacerme esto!-. Lloraba ella.

-No te preocupes si Archie,Stear,Anthony,Annie y Patty tambien iran y a tu misma universidad-. Dijo su madre.

-Candy habrio la puerta-

-¿Cuando me ire mama?-. Pregunto Candy relajandose.

-En una semana amor-. Sonrio su madre.

-!Pero si las clases son en junio, y estamos en mayo!-. Dijo Candy enojada.

-Tranquila amor, se iran todos en una semana para que tengan tiempo de recorrer paris antes de las clases-. Sonrio su mama.

Una hora despues Candy se habia puesto unos jeans, una blusa blanca, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Los chicos pasaron por Candy a las 1:30 de la tarde, ya que irian de compras antes del viaje.

-Hola chicos como estan-. Preguntaba Candy al grupo.

-A mi me duele la cabeza horrible-. Dijo Annie.

-A mi igual-. Dijo Patty.

-Tomaron mucho ayer-. Dijo Archie.

-Tuvimos que llevarlas a sus casas-. Se rio Stear.

-Hasta cargarlas-. Dijo Anthony entre risas.

Todos rieron era una tarde memorable, comieron helados, compraron trajes, zapatos, perfumes, medias, y accesorios. Los chicos no quedaban atrás ellos compraron zapatos, perfumes caros y trajes.

-Esta vez si venimos cargados-. Dice Archie.

-Claro, ellas se acaban de hacer la manicura y nosotros con los paquetes-. Dijo Anthony fingiendo enfado.

-No te quejes amor, piensa que toda esa ropa la usare para ti-. Candy le guiño el ojo.

-Candy...-. Anthony se sonrojo solo en pensar eso, la mitad de su ropa eran vestidos de baño, ropa interior y 2 baby dolls.

-Anthony pareces un tomate-. Dijo Stear y todos se rieron.

-¿Bueno porque no vamos a comer?-. Dijo Anthony para cortar la burla.

-Esta bien-. Dijeron todos.

A unos 5 minutos a pie ellos llegaron a un fino restaurante Italiano, tomaron la mesa que tenia vista al Big Ben que iluminaba con sus bellas luces amarillas, y la luna resplandecia divinamente. Los chicos alegremente tomaron a sus parejas y se sentaron juntos.

Habian pasado 18 años de la vida de Candy y con todo eso le seguia deslumbrando el Big Ben. Anthony tomo una de sus manos y beso su dorso, la miraba con esos ojos azul cielo que tanto ella amaba, era tan guapo, tan atento y tan amable.

-Bueno chicas que van a ordenar-. Sonrio Archie a Annie.

-Bueno yo pedire una ensalada griega-. Dijo Annie sonrojada por la forma que Archie la miraba. - Yo pedire unos tacos al pastor-. Sonrio Patty. - Bueno y yo pedire unos spaguettis con albondigas-. Dijo Candy Sonriente.

-Esta bien, ordenemos-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Mesera-. Dijo amablemente Stear.

-Podria traernos una ensalada griega, unos tacos al pastor y cuatro spaguettis con albondigas-. Dijo amablemente Stear.

-Claro que si, en un momento se los traigo-. Sonrio la mesera viendo a Anthony, Y Anthony le sonrio.

-!Anthony!-. Grito Candy celosa.

-Que pasa amor-. Dijo Anthony inocente.

-Nada-. Dijo molesta.

-!Esta celosa!-. Rio Archie.

-No digas estupideces-. Dijo Candy.

-Cuidado con esa boca-. Dijo Stear.

-Candy sabes que Anthony te ama-. Dijo Annie.

-Es verdad Candy, miralo esta loco por ti-. Sonrio Patty.

-Como yo de ti-. Dijo Stear y Patty se sonrojo.

-Ire al tocador no me siento muy bien-. Dijo Candy.

-¿Te Acompaño?-. Pregunto Annie.

-No, Gracias-. Candy se levanto de su asiento y se retiro.

Candy Camino hacia el otro extremo del restaurante donde tenian un balcon con la vista del Lago Serpentine. Cuando sintio unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

-Amor, sabes que te amo con locura, jamas seria capaz de serte infiel, eres todo para mi, eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida, eres perfecta y por eso te amo-. Sonrio Anthony mirandola a los ojos.

-Te amo Anthony-. Candy sonreia.

-Anthony le dio un beso en los labios-. Fue el beso perfecto, se sentia el amor de ambos, una vista panoramica fantastica, y derramaban miel por doquier, sencillamente estaban enamorados.

-Regresemos a la mesa ¿Te parece?-. Dijo Anthony Galante.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Candy mirandolo seductoramente.

Despues de llegar a la mesa, cada uno comio su comida, charlaron, rieron y las chicas contaron todo lo que les gustaria hacer en Paris.

-Me gustaria ver la Torre Eifel, dicen que es muy Annie emocionada.

-Si quieres yo te muestro una Torre Eifel carnosa-. Dijo Archie coqueto y a la vez riendo.

-Archie... se sonrojo mucho tanto que parecia un tomate.

-Archie eres un Anthony.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tiene accion-. Rio Stear.

Al terminar la cena, cada pareja se fue a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

La semana paso volando, solo faltaba 1 dia para que se fueran, Los chicos saldrian hoy y pasarian por las chicas a las 2 de la tarde. Cuando sono el claxon del carro, Candy bajo emocionada y todos se fueron a la plaza comercial.

Candy iba caminando cuando choco con un caballero chocolate, Alto, se notaba que hacia ejercicio y tenia unos ojos azul zafiro eran hermosos.

-Oye ten mas cuidado me aventaste-. Dijo Candy.

-En..Eh...Losiento-. Dijo Terrence.

-Quedas perdonado-. Sonrio Candy.

-Gracias-. Sonrio el.

-Bueno, me voy-. Dijo Candy.

-!Espera! Terry.

-¿SI?-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-Soy Terrence Grandchester-. Dijo Terry contento.

-Yo soy Candice White Hendell-. Dijo ella sonriente.

-¿La princesa de Londres?-. Dijo Terrence.

-Si, estas en la universidad? Candy intrigada.

-Si, en 2 año estoy en una de Francia se llama Leuve University-. Dijo orgulloso.

-Pues estudiaremos en la misma Candy contenta.

-Que bueno, este es mi numero-. Sonrio Terry.

-Te escribire-. Sonrio ella.

-Candy apurate-. Se escuchaba la voz de Archie a lo lejos

-Bueno, gusto en conocerte basta las circustancias nos vemos muy pronto-. Sonrio Candy dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta Luego-. Dijo Terry

Cuando se alejo, Terry pudo suspirar su nombre. Para el era la chica mas linda que habia visto, era hermosa, tenia su hermoso cabello rizado, sus ojos color esmeralda y su divina sonrisa, era exquisitamente hermosa.

-Candy...-. Suspiro Terry.

Continuara...

Hola guapuras espero y les alla gustado el capitulo de hoy, son las 12:44 de la madrugada pero aun asi esta el primer capitulo. Si les gusto el comienzo sigan la serie, apoyenla dejen sus likes y sus reviews y nos leemos la proxima. BESOS :3.


	5. Capitulo 4 Vidas muy diferentes

Hola chicos y chicas estoy muy contenta de empezar este Fic, soy 100% Candy fan asique todos los personajes apareceran aquí. Y sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Vidas muy diferentes

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-. Grito Albert molesto.

Despues de un largo dia de trabajo, lo unico que deseaba era llegar a su tranquilo hogar , tomar un vaso de leche, ducharse y acostarse a dormir. Cuando llego a su hogar se encontro con Eliza, su sobrina que deseaba quedarse con su dinero ya que no lo amaba.

-Vine a complacerte ella galante.

-Eliza largate de aquí, no te humilles mas-. Dijo furioso.

-Tio, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo-. Sonrio ella.

-!Vete de aquí!, !La tia Elroy sabra de esto!-. Grito enojado.

-Esto no se quedara asi, !Jamas dejare que seas feliz con alguien!, !JAMAS!-. Grito ella saliendo del departamento.

Despues de que Eliza se fuera Albert fue a tomar un relajante baño de burbujas, despues tomo un vaso de leche y se recosto a leer un poco quedando dormido.

En Londres...

-Bueno mi amor, ya te iras a Francia-. Dijo su madre muy triste.

-No estes triste mama, me visitaras y yo igual-. Sonrio ella.

-Si mi amor, pero ya sube que te quedaras-. Sonrio su madre.

-Adios mama-. Sonrio Candy dandole un abrazo.

-Annie, te extrañaremos amor-. Sonrio su madre.

-Yo tambien mama-. Sonrio ella.

-Mi vida, pronto te visitaremos-. Dijo su padre.

-Si papa-. Lloraba ella.

-No llores amor-. Sonrio su madre.

-Archie, cuidala bien-. Dijo su padre fingiendo seriedad.

-Como usted diga señor, ella es mi mas grande tesoro-. Sonrio el.

-Bueno, ya suban que se les va el avion-. Sonrieron los Britter.

-Adios-. Dijeron todos.

-Cuidense-. Dijeron sus padres.

En el avion...

Candy charlaba con Annie amenamente, hablaban sobre que irian a la Torre Eifel, a los museos y tantas cosas que harian.

-Candy me encantaria ir a la Torre Eifel-. Sonrio Annie.

-Annie, ya te dije que tienes una propia-. Dijo coqueto Archie.

-!Archie!-. Dijo Annie apenada.

-jajaja, ya paro-. Rio Archie.

-Annie, creo que lo primero que haremos es comer-. Rio Candy. - Me muero de hambre-. Rio Candy.

-Si, yo me muero de hambre-. Rio Annie.

Entre risas y charlas, Annie y Candy no se dieron cuenta de que las 6 horas habian pasado volando y llegaron a Francia, Paris.

-Ya estamos en Francia-. Sonrio Candy.

-Si amor-. Dijo Anthony abrazandola por la cintura.

-Anthony.. No enfrente de los chicos-. Dijo Candy sonrojada.

-Candy, no tiene nada de malo que te demuestre mi amor-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Bueno vallamos a comer que muero de hambre-. Dijo Patty.

-Si, vamos-. Sonrio Stear.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante donde servian comida Francesa e Italiana.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren pedir?-. Dijo Stear.

-Creo que yo una ensalada Griega-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Y yo pedire un filete con papas asadas-. Sonrio Patty.

-Yo pedire unos tacos al pastor-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno esta bien-. Dijo Archie.

-Mesera, podria traernos una ensalada Griega, un filete con papas asadas, y cuatro tacos al pastor-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Claro guapo, lo que quieras-. Dijo la mesera coqueta.

-¿Eh? Como osea-. Dijo Candy enojada.

-Esta celosa-. Rio Archie.

-Esta rojisima-. Dijo Stear riendose.

-Me retiro-. Dijo Candy enojadisima.

-Voy por ella-. Dijo Anthony.

Candy se habia ido al balcon que daba la vista al lago, se quedo mirando la luna y las estrellas pensando en su padre. Recordaba el unico momento que estuvo con el, ya que por su trabajo y posicion social nunca estuvo con ella.

-¿Qué piensas amor?-. Dijo Anthony abrazandola por detrás.

-En mi padre, en el unico recuerdo que me dejo-. Sonreia ella.

-Amor respecto a la mesera, yo no la conozco, jamas te seria infiel por que te amo-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Lo se amor pero me da celos-. Rio ella.

-No te preocupes, soy solo tuyo-. Rio Anthony.

-Creo que debemos volver-. Dijo ella sonriente.

Caminaron hasta la mesa, donde comieron su cena y charlaron, chistearon y hasta sus risas se escuchaban por todo el restaurante, sus alegrias invadian el restaurante haciendo que los demas sonrieran.

Al otro lado del restaurante un joven y guapo empresario, se encontraba almorzando con su amigo George.

-Y... como vamos con la querida Candy-. Rio George.

-No e sabido nada de ella, solo lo de los periodicos y que vendra aca-. Sonrio el.

-¿Quién reira asi?-. Dijo riendo George.

-!Son mis sobrinos!-. Dijo alegre Albert.

-Pues vamos-. Sonrio George.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos que charlaban y reian sin parar. Su alegria la transmitian a todo el mundo.

-Hola chicos-. Sonrio Albert.

-!Tio Albert, hola!-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Como estan chicos-. Sonrio Albert

-Muy bien tio-. Dijo Stear.

-Que con nuestros modales, ellas son nuestras novias, Annie,Patty y Candy-. Sonrieron los 3.

-Chicas, este es nuestro tio William Albert Andley la cabeza de la familia-. Sonrio Anthony.

-William..-. Fue lo unico que Candy pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

-!Candy!-. Gritaron todos.

-!Agarrenla!-. Dijo Albert.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital, y sin mas preambulos Albert la tomo entre sus brazos dejando a todos impresionados.

-Tio no te la puedes llevar esta a nuestro cuidado-. Dijo Anthony.

-Si tanto miedo tienen que le haga algo suban-. Dijo Albert.

Todos subieron al coche y despues de 20 minutos de preocupacion llegaron al hospital donde tratarian a Candy.

-Hola eh, me gustaria que llamaran al Doctor Stevens-. Sonrio Albert.

-Digame el nombre de la pasciente-. Dijo la recepcionista.

-Eh, como se llama-. Dijo Albert mirando a los chicos.

-Candice White Hendell-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Hendell...-. Dijo Albert recordando todo lo vivido con ella, era ella, era su Candy que emocion.

Continuara...

Hola guapuras espero que les guste el capitulo les mando un besososote y nos leemos la proxima los amo :3.

Hoy respondere estos reviews :3.

Gigi: Si gigi, Anthony es tan romantico , pero no estan destinados a estar juntos te mando un besote nos leemos despues :3.

Guest: Si, creo que me inspire en ese parrafo con un capitulo que vi de un programa, jajaja nos leemos la proxima besos :3.

Guest: si, actualizare con frecuencia no te preocupes un beso :3.

Guest: Gracias por apoyar la serie me encanta que te guste, y si Albert es tan lindo bebe, niño, adolecente y adulto es simplemente perfecto.

Cornelia Scarlet: Sorry, creo que no guarde bien los capitulos y subi el mismo 3 veces, losiento pero ya arregle el problema no te preocupes un beso y nos leemos.


	6. Capitulo 5 El reencuentro esperado

Hola chicos y chicas estoy muy contenta de empezar este fic soy 100% fan de Candy Candy, espero que les guste el capitulo y antes de empezarlo me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy. Y sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

El reencuentro esperado

Candy estaba con el, estaba con el, el amor de su vida estaba junto a el no lo podia creer.

-Señor Andley me puede decir el nombre de la pasciente porfavor-. Dijo la secretaria.

-Candice White Hendell-. Sonrio Albert.

-Bueno hagala pasar-. Sonrio la secretaria.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Albert llendo a donde Candy.

-La voy a llevar a la sala-. Dijo Albert cargandola.

-Esta bien tio-. Dijo Archie preocupado.

Albert la cargo a la sala del doctor Stevens, un viejo amigo del colegio.

-Hola albert, la vida te a sentado bien eh-. Dijo Stevens riendo.

-Necesito que me ayudes, la puedes curar-. Dijo Albert preocupado.

-que sucedió-. Pregunto Stevens.

-Bueno, se desmayo en el restaurante-. Dijo Albert.

Despues de un rato, Stevens diagnostico que Candy habia tenido una gran impresión que la habia llevado a desmayarse.

-Y... estara bien-. Dijo Albert preocupado.

-Si, deja que le pase el suero y en la mañana estara como nueva-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno los dejo solos, nos vemos mañana-. Sonrio.

Albert se quedo admirandola toda la noche, definitivamente el desarrollo le habia sentado muy bien, estaba hermosa, su cabello largo y ondulado la hacian ver como una diosa. Seguia enamorado de ella, mas que antes.

-Albert...-. Dijo Candy debilmente.

-En verdad eres tu...-. Dijo debil.

-Si Candy, estoy aquí para ti y nunca mas me separare de ti-. Dijo sonriendole.

-Me hiciste tanta falta-. Dijo llorando.

-Eh, no llores lo que importa es que ya estoy junto a ti-. Sonrio el

-La Abraza-

-Te amo Candy, te amo mas que a nada-. Dijo abrazandola.

-Yo tambien Albert te amo-. Sonrio ella quedandose dormida.

-Albert sonrio-

A la mañana siguiente Albert se habia quedado profundamente dormido, pero lo que no se dio cuenta que fue junto a Candy juntos abrazados como una pareja.

-¿Cómo esta Candy Albert?-. Sonrio Stevens.

-Mejor, ya no tiene tiene fiebre y ya desperto-. Sonrio el.

-Los chicos estan afuera, ¿Los hago pasar?-. Dijo Stevens.

-Si porfavor-. Dijo Albert sonriente.

Minutos despues los chicos entraron muy preocupados.

-Candy...-. Lloraba Annie tomandole la mano.

-No llores Annie, ya estoy mejor mirame-. Sonrio Candy.

-Candy..-. Sonrio Annie.

-Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Dijo Archie.

-Muy bien Archie-. Sonrio ella.

-Que bueno que estes mejor Candy-. Sonrio Stear.

-Si Stear-. Sonrio ella.

-Amor, me preocupaste mucho-. La abrazo preocupado Anthony.

-¿Amor?-. Dijo Albert confundido.

-Si tio, es mi novia-. Sonrio Anthony inocente.

-Bueno esta bien-. Dijo Albert, por primera vez estaba celoso, celoso de que se llevaran a su Candy.

Horas despues cuando Candy habia salido del hospital, fueron a la casa a acomodar sus cosas. Las chicas estaban tomando el te mientras el timbre sono.

-Yo habro-. Dijo Candy.

-Esta bien, no demores-. Sonrieron las chicas.

-Hola disculpa-. Dijo Candy.

-Albert..-. Dijo ella.

-Candy, me gustaria que fueramos a cenar, tu y yo. Te parece a las 7:30?-. Sonrio el.

-Claro que si-. Sonrio ella.

-Bueno hasta entonces-. Sonrio el.

Cuando Candy volvio al porche del patio vio a las chicas.

-Y quien era-. Dijo Annie.

-Albert..-. Dijo casi inaudible.

-Y que hacia aquí?-. Pregunto Patty.

-Es mi Albert chicas!, el que e amado toda mi vida!, ! Me invito a cenar a las 7:30!-. Sonrio Candy.

-Por dios Candy solo tienes 4 horas, !Al armario Ya!-. Grito Annie.

Caminaron hasta la recamara de Candy, pero solo encontraron ropa casual y comoda, nada para la ocasión que se le presentaba.

-Candy tenemos que ir a comprar ropa ya!-. Grito Annie.

-solo tenemos tres horas-. Dijo Patty.

-No importa, tiene que verse divina para el amor de su vida, no ira en Jeans ¿o SI?-. Dijo Annie riendo.

-Vamonos-. Dijeron las 2 emocionadas.

2 horas despues, las chicas habian comprado infinidad de ropa en eso, el vestido de Candy. Era hermoso color Beige, con un pequeño escote y corto, era pegado al cuero que hacia que resaltara su pequeña y curveada figura, unos tacones negros y un fino y discreto maquillaje. Estaba exquisitamente hermosa.

-Que hermosa-. Exclamo Annie.

-!Estas divina!-. Dijo Patty.

-A donde vas Candy-. Dijo Archie.

-Saldra con el tio William-. Sonrio Patty.

-¿Cómo?-. Dijo Archie.

-Archie, Albert es el chico que desde chica amo, no quiero lastimar a Anthony, pero no me puedo mentir a mi misma, lo amo-. Sonrio Candy.

-Candy...-. Dijo Anthony.

-Anthony..-. Dijo ella casi inaudible.

-No me amas verdad-. Dijo el de espaldas.

-Perdoname Anthony, eres un gran chico, se que encontraras a una chica que te ame en verdad-. Sonrio ella.

-Pero yo te amo a ti!-. Se volteo el.

-Solo, perdoname-. Lloraba ella.

-Candy solo quiero que seas feliz-. Sonrio Anthony.

-yo tambien deseo que seas feliz Anthony-. Sonrio Candy abrazandolo.

-Entonces, ¿Amigos?-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-Amigos-. Sonrio el.

-Bueno antes de que llegue Albert, por que no ¿Tomamos un Café?-. Sonrio Annie.

-Me parece excelente-. Dijo Archie.

-Annie, los hace deliciosos-. Dijo sonriente Archie.

-¿Y Stear?-. Pregunto Candy.

-Fue a comprar unas piesas, ya saben sus locuras-. Dijo Anthony.

-Todos rieron-

-Yo saldre en unos minutos con Patty-. Dijo Anthony.

-La llevare a conocer Paris, mientras Stear llega, dijo que llegara a las 12, esta en una convencion-. Rio Anthony.

-Bueno yo me quedare con Annie-. Dijo Archie Galante.

-Archie..-. Dijo Annie sonrojada.

Continuara..

Hola mis guapuras hermosas, espero que les este gustando la serie, les mando un besososote mis hermosos lectores, y nos leemos la proxima chau :3.


	7. Capitulo 6 ¿Esto es amor?

Hola Chicos y Chicas, estoy muy contenta de empezar este Fic. Soy 100% Fan de Candy Candy, antes de empezar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras originales de Candy. Y sin mas preambulos el Nuevo capitulo.

Cultivando el amor

Eran las 7:30 cuando el claxon del carro de Albert sono afuera de la casa.

-Suerte Candy-. Sonrio Annie complacida Candy estaba hermosamente vestida.

-Candy, me emociona que por fin allas encontrado a tu principe-. Suspiro Patty.

-Si, que romantico-. Dijo Annie.

-Sono el Claxon-

-Bueno, ya me voy si, hasta luego-. Salio Candy corriendo sin despedirse.

Candy iba con un hermoso vestido Beige corto pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba su pequeño cuerpo y sus resaltadas curvas. Tenia un leve escote, llevaba unos tacones negros y su maquillaje discreto hacia que se viera sencillamente hermosa.

-!Hola Candy!-. Dijo Albert deslumbrado.

-!Hola Albert-. Dijo ella.

Albert quedo deslumbrado, estaba muy hermosa su vestido, sus piernas muy bien cuidadas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo de ella era perfecto. Los 2 se miraron a los ojos, no se sabe exactamente cuanto hasta que Albert hablo y dijo.

-¿Nos Vamos?-. Sonrio el.

-!Claro!-. Sonrio ella.

-Y, ¿Cómo has estado Candy?-. Pregunto el, queria saber todo lo que ella habia vivido.

-Bueno Albert, mi padre murio cuando yo cumpli los 12 años, le dio un infarto y murio-. Dijo ella un poco triste.

-Lo siento mucho Candy, me hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos-. Dijo el sonriente.

-¿Y los novios?-. Rio el.

-Nada serio en realidad-. Dijo Candy.

Era muy orgullosa, y no le iba a decir que nunca tuvo un novio por que siempre lo amo a el, era como rebajarse a quedar como una ridicula.

-Estas muy bonita-. Sonrio el.

Despues de una alegre e incomoda charla, por fin llegaron al restaurante. Era muy fino y sofisticado, servian comida francesa e italiana. Albert pidio una mesa con vista al lago, las luces del restaurante iluminaban el bello lago era totalmente preocioso.

-Albert le habrio la silla a Candy-

-Gracias-. Sonrio ella.

-Mesera, ¿Nos puede traer el menu porfavor?-. Dijo el sonriente.

-Claro que si-. Dijo ella coqueta.

-¿Tu novia?-. Dijo Candy celosa.

-No tengo novias Candy-. Rio el. - ¿Celosa?-. Dijo el.

-Claro que no-. Tomo el menu y lo leyo.

Mientras Candy veia que queria comer, Albert la admiraba mirandola, estaba preociosa era hermosa lo cautivaba su mirada y su sonrisa. Su pequeña pecosa estaba celosa.

-Deja de mirarme asi-. Le dijo ella timida.

-¿Cómo?-. Dijo el riendo.

-¿Asi?-. Dijo el coqueto.

-!Albert!-. Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Candy-. Tomo su mano. - Quiero conocerte mejor, cortejarte y tener una relacion seria contigo-. Dijo el nervioso por la respuesta. - Pero no quiero lastimar a mi sobrino Candy, quiero que hagamos las cosas bien-. Le sonrio. Mientras Candy no decia nada, su principe le pedia que fueran novios. - Candy dime algo-. Dijo Albert nervioso.

-Termine con el Albert..-. Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo el.

-Termine con el, fingi que con el te olvidaria, pero no podia engañarme a mi misma Albert por que..-. Candy callo.

-¿Qué Candy?-. Dijo el sabiendo la respuesta, lo amaba y el estaba contento.

-Nada Albert-. Sonrio ella.

-Entonces Candy,¿ me das el honor de cortejarte?-. Sonrio el.

-Claro que si-. Sonrio ella.

Al cabo de un rato estaban cenando, platicando y pensando que harian en su proxima cita. Candy estaba deslubrada por Albert estaba increiblemente guapo.

-Candy mi vida a sido un poco complicada, a mis 21 años me volvi la cabeza de la familia. Ya e manejado el asunto pero, tengo que casarme pronto y estoy muy preocupado por que me quieren meter a Eliza por los ojos, pero yo no la amo, te amo a ti Candy-. Sonrio el.

-Albert...-. Dijo ella estaba conmovida.

-Candy se que apenas nos estamos tratando pero quiero conocerte mejor, que seas mi novia y despies te cases conmigo-. Sonrio el.

-Claro que quiero tratarte Albert, pero hagamos las cosas bien. Primero lo primero seamos novios ¿si?-. Sonrio ella.

-Claro que si Candy, esperare lo que sea para unir mi vida a tu lado-. Sonrio el.

Despues de una deliciosa cena, Albert llevo a Candy a su casa. Charlaron todo el camino que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron.

-Bueno Candy, nos vemos mañana-. Sonrio el.

-¿Mañana?,pero tengo universidad-. Dijo apenada bajando la cabeza.

-Eh, no bajes tu cabeza te amo, te amaria si fueras una colegiala o una niñita te amo Candice Hendell-. Sonrio el, y en eso la beso, el beso que los dos anciaban fue el beso perfecto, tan apasionado, tan romantico.

-Albert..-. Sonrio sonrojada.

-Candy mañana te ire a buscar-. Sonrio-. -Todos los dias te ire a buscar e haremos cualquier cosa-. Sonrio el.

-Esta bien Albert, pero ya tengo que entrar sonrio ella, hasta luego-. Lo beso en la mejilla y entro al hogar.

-Candy..-. Suspiro Albert.

Por fin sus sueños se hacian realidad, estaban juntos y nada los iba a separar. Pero les esperaba un largo y duro camino juntos que tenian que superar con amor. Estaban completamente enamorados, pero Candy estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que sentia pero estaba segura que lo queria con locura.

Continuara...

Hola guapuras espero y les alla gustado el capitulo de hoy, son las 12:44 de la madrugada pero aun asi esta el primer capitulo. Si les gusto el comienzo sigan la serie, apoyenla dejen sus likes y sus reviews y nos leemos la proxima. BESOS :3.

Feliz vispera de navidad y feliz navidad mis guapuras hermosas, espero y se las pasen increibles que resivan mucho amor, regalos, todo lo que allan pedido, coman todo lo que quieran disfruten con su familia y amigos, un beso departe mio y de esta pareja de enamorados y de los chicos. Nos leemos la proxima chau chau:3.


	8. Cartita de disculpas :3

Hola chicos y chicas, como estan espero que esten super bien. Esto no sera un capitulo si no una cartita de disculpas.

Sucedió que el dia de ayer, poste el capitulo 4 tres veces, pensando que eran los capitulos 5, 6 y 7, cosa que me disgusto mucho cuando llegue a enterarme. La verdad con el enredo de las Fiestas Navideñas no me percate de que subi los mismos capitulos. Les pido una sincera disculpa a todo lo sucedido.

Les digo tambien que ya arregle y poste los capitulos correspondientes, y todos en su orden. En verdad no queria que esto sucediera de nuevo les pido mis sinceras disculpas esto no volvera a pasar.

Les mando un besote, y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, los AMOO :3


	9. Capitulo 7 Vida universitaria

Hola chicos y chicas estoy muy contenta de seguir este fic. Soy 100% fan de Candy Candy, antes de empezar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy, y sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual, si sabes que no sera de tu agrado porfavor no lo leas gracias.

Vida de Universitaria

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando Candy se desperto alegre. Miro por la ventana, y se percato que ya se acercaba el Otoño, cosa que la puso muy alegre ya que le sentaba muy bien la ropa de invierno.

-!Buenos Dias Annie!-. Dijo Candy entrando a la habitacion y deslizando la cortina para que entrara la luz solar y Annie despertara.

-Candy... es muy temprano cierra eso-. Dijo Annie, estaba muy adolorida.

-Annie, ¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo Candy sentandose en el regazo de la cama.

-Candy, ya soy mujer-. Dijo sonrojandose y avergonzada.

-¿¡Annie como pudiste!?-. Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Candy, estamos enamorados-. Dijo Annie.

-A ver, explicame como paso todo-. Dijo Candy.

-Candy...-. Dijo sonrojada.

-Annie, somos mejores amigas y todos estan durmiendo no pasara nada-. Sonrio Candy.

-Esta bien-. Se sento en la cama y empezo a contarle todo lo que ocurrio.

 **Flashback de la noche anterior...**

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro cuando Archie toco mi puerta y le dije que pasara:

-Hola Annie-. Sonrio Archie sentandose en el regazo de mi cama.

-Hola..Hola Archie, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dijo ella nerviosa.

-Annie, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti ¿Verdad?-. Sonrio el.

-Si-. Dijo ella.

-Annie, quiero hacer una vida contigo, comprometernos, casarnos, tener hijos y envejecer juntos-. Sonrio el.

-Y, ¿A que viene todo esto?-. Sonrio ella.

-Bueno, no hay nadie en la casa y no regresaran dentro de 5 horas, pense pues.. Que podiamos divertirnos-. Sonrio Archie picaro.

-Archie..-. Annie se sonrojo.

-Annie, no te sonrojes que te deseo mas-. Dijo seductor.

-Archie... es que soy virgen-. Dijo apenada.

-Annie, entonces la hare memorable, pero nunca hare algo que tu no quieras-. Sonrio el.

-Esta bien Archie-. Sonrio ella.

Archie se recosto encima mio besandome ardientemente, bajo por mi cuello y lo lamio lenta y deliciosamente haciendo que me excitara, bajo hasta llegar a mis pechos, los succiono, los lamio y los chupo dejandolos duros.

-Archie..-. Es lo unico que pude decir.

-Annie, me encantas-. Sonrio el.

Bajo por su estomago haciendo pequeñas succiones en su pequeño abdomen, hasta que llego al punto de bajarme los pantalones y empezar a lamer mi parte debil.

-Archie..-. Gemi complacida.

-Annie me encantas-. Me beso en la boca, ambos lo queriamos ya y me dijo:

-Annie voy a entrar-. Dijo firme y sonriendome.

-Haslo ya-. Sonrei.

Comenzo a entrar lentamente, para que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbraran a estar juntos, despues empezo con la danza y penetrandome mucho mas fuerte.

-Archie-. Gemia su nombre, me estaba llenando de placer.

-Metela toda-. Grite.

Me tomo por las caderas y se introdujo mas profundo, gemi y gemi, los 2 llegamos al climax fue el momento perfecto. Nos amamos un buen rato, Archie me habia hecho mujer.

-Annie, te amo-. Sonrio el.

-Yo tambien Archie-. Sonrei.

-Annie, quiero una vida a tu lado, casarnos, tener hijos, vivir nuestras aventuras y morir juntos-. Sonrio el.

-Te amo Archie-. Sonrio besandolo

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-!Annie!-. Grito Candy.

-Candy, fue maravilloso-. Rio ella.

-Y nosotras que te tachabamos de Santa-. Rio Candy.

-!Mira la hora que es!, !Ya son las 7!, tenemos que despertar a los chicos vestirnos e Candy angustiada.

-Candy calma-. Dijo Annie.

-Ayudame Annie, !Ya!-. Grito desesperada.

-Esta bien, ya voy-. Dijo Annie llendo a la ducha.

Candy toco la puerta de Archie y desde la puerta dijo:

-!ARCHIE PARATE ESTAMOS TARDE!-. Grito Candy.

-mmmm... ya voy-. Dijo acomodandose.

-!PARATE YA!-. Grito jalandole los pies haciendose que se callera.

Candy toco la puerta de los demas haciendo el mismo proceso, no se querian levantar asique Candy fue a ducharse, como era su primer dia en la universidad, decidio ponerme un pantalon negro pegado, una blusa color crema de tiritas, un abrigo negro que hacia juego con su atuendo, unos tacones cremas, un maquillaje discreto que la hacia ver sencillamente hermosa y su cabello suelto se veia muy hermosa.

Despues de que todos estuvieran listos, y tomaran su desayuno dijeron:

-Entonces nos vamos todos juntos-. Dijo Archie tenian 10 carros asique el transporte no era opcion.

-Creo yo que me ire en mi auto-. Sonrio Annie.

-No Annie, yo te llevo-. Sonrio Archie.

-Yo me ire en mi auto-. Sonrio Patty.

-Tu tampoco te salvas amor por que te voy a llevar-. Sonrio Stear.

-Bueno yo si me ir...-. Cuando el timbre como.

-Yo habro-. Sonrio Candy.

-Hola, ¿A quien viene a busca..-. Candy se sorprendio.

-!Albert!, !Que gusto verte aquí!-. Sonrio ella.

-Candy vine para llevarte a tu primer dia de universidad-. Sonrio el.

-¿Vas a ser mi papa?-. Sonrio ella coqueta.

-No-. Rio el.

-¿Entonces, quien seras para llevarme?-. Rio ella.

-Tu novio-. Dijo coqueto.

-!Hola tio!, !Pase porfavor!-. Dijo Stear.

-Esta bien-. Sonrio Albert.

-Bueno yo buscare mi cartera ya vuelvo.

-Nosotras tambien-. Dijeron las chicas.

-Bueno, tio quiero que sepas que no me metere en su amor-. Sonrio Anthony.

Gracias Anthony-. Sonrio Albert.

-Tio,no hables asi solo tiens 6 años mas que nosotros no estas viejo solo tienes 24-. Dijo Archie riendo.

-jajajaj, tio solo no la embaraces ya-. Rio Stear.

-Diganme Albert-. Sonrio Albert.

-Esta bien, Albert queremos ser los padrinos-. Rio Anthony.

-Volvimos, ¿Nos vamos?-. Dijeron las 3.

-!Claro!-. Dijeron los 4 en coro.

-Vamos Candy-. Albert la tomo por la cintura y fueron hasta el coche.

-Bueno y como te sientes-. Dijo Albert.

-Pues muy bien-. Sonrio ella.

-Candy, se que este lugar no es apropiado, pero me gustaria que fueras mi novia-. Sonrio el.

-!Claro que si!-. Sonrio ella.

-Me haces feliz Candy-. Sonrio el.

-Creo que debemos ser mas romanticos-. Dijo ella riendo.

-Si no estuviera manejando, estaria dandote vueltas en el aire y besandote-. Dijo coqueto.

-Me parece bien tu idea-. Sonrio ella.

-En la noche cenaremos asique, lo podre hacer-. Sonrio el.

Despues de 10 minutos de charla llegaron a la Universidad Louve, Candy estaba fascinada, era grande y con todos negros y cremas era hermosa.

-Albert le habrio la puerta-

-Servida mi amor-. La beso en los labios.

-Albert... todos nos ven-. Se sonrojo.

-Que bueno, asi ven que estas conmigo y que te amo-. Sonrio el.

-Te amo Albert-. Sonrio ella.

-Yo igual Candy, pasare por ti en la salida-. Sonrio el dandole un beso de despedida.

-Adios-. Dijo ella.

-Adios-. Dijo el.

Continuara...

Hola guapuras hermosas, espero que les este gustando la serie, los amo un mundo y nos leemos la proxima chau chau :3.


	10. Capitulo 8 Una relación complicada

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy contenta de continuar este fic, soy 100% Candy Candy fan. Me alegra que les este gustado la historia, antes de empezar me gustaria decir que los Personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy. Ahora sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Una relacion aprobada

Despues de de dejar a Candy en su dia de Universidad, decidio ir a comprarle un anillo de noviazgo. Fue a la tienda recomendada por sus amigos y entro.

-Hola, eh ¿Tienen anillos de noviazgo? Albert sonriente y a la vez nervioso.

-Si señor Andrew, porfavor pase por aca-. Dijo una chica sonriente.

Pasaron por la seccion de anillos de compromisos, de dulces 16, de boda y llegaron a los anillos de noviazgo. Habia una gran variedad de anillos, de oro, de plata, de bronce, sencillamente eran perfectamente hermosos.

-Y...¿Para quien es el anillo?-. Sonrio la joven inocente.

-Para mi novia-. Sonrio Albert timido.

-Bueno y como es su novia, a ver cual le sentaria mejor a su cuerpo-. Sonrio amable la chica.

-Bueno, es profundamente hermosa, es chiquita, tiene unos hermosos cabellos dorados, unos ojos color esmeralda que sencillamente enamoran, una sonrisa brillante, y unas pecas divinas-. Dijo suspirando.

-Bueno señor Andrew, creo que tengo el indicado-. Sonrio la joven.

-Lo llevo a los de oro, y le mostro un fino anillo dorado con incrustaciones de diamante finamente detallado, y una pequeña y delicada esmeralda incrustada en el medio, era el anillo perfecto.

-Me los llevo-. Sonrio Albert.

-Pero señor Andrew, estos anillos valen 500.000 dolares cada uno-. Dijo sorprendida.

-Señorita, los llevo-. Sonrio el.

-Bueno, sigame señor Andrew-. Sonrio la chica.

Lo llevaron a la caja, pago y tomo los anillos muy contento. Saliendo de la tienda a la vuelta se encontro con George, con quien fue a tomar un desayuno antes de irse al Consorcio Andley.

-Bueno george, como estas-. Sonrio Albert, estaba muy contento.

-Pues muy bien, pero parece que tu estas mejor, ¿Qué escondes?-. Sonrio George sabiendo la respuesta.

-!Candy ya es mi novia!-. Sonrio Albert emocionado, era el mejor momento de su vida.

-Pues que bueno, ya me muero por conocer a mi querida y adorada Candy-. Rio George.

-Hoy la ire a recoger e iremos a almorzar, ¿Vienes con nosotros?-. Sonrio Albert.

-No, llevas tus anillos ya los vi asique no arruinare ese momento romantico-. Sonrio George.

-Tranquilo, planeo llevarla a cenar al Royals, y darselo-. Sonrio Albert.

-Bueno esta bien, los acompaño-. Sonrio George.

-Te espero a las 4-. Dijo Albert sonriente.

Cada uno se fue en su auto al consorcio e hicieron sus labores.

-Señor Andrew tiene una cita a las 4 con los empresarios King Wang Jong-. Dijo su secretaria Emily.

-No puedo a esa hora-. Dijo Albert serio.

-Y que les digo-. Pregunto la secretaria.

-!Que se vallan al diablo-. Dijo Albert saliendo por la puerta dejando perpleja a la secretaria.

30 minutos despues manejando, Albert llego a la Universidad de Candy, quien ya se hacia sentada conversando con un amigo.

-Terry me agrada mucho tu compañía-. Rio Candy.

-A mi tambien Candy-. Reian los 2 a gusto.

-Entonces, esa vez te caiste del techo?-. Reia Candy.

-Si, me cai horrible-. Sonrio el.

-Rieron los 2-

-Em.. Candy-. Dijo Albert celoso.

-Eh bueno, adios Terry, que alegria conocerte-. Lo abrazo.

-Hasta luego Candy-. Sonrio Terry llendose a su carro.

-Adios-. Sonrio Candy y Albert la tomo de la mano.

Despues de montarse al carro, e ir en silencio todo el camino, Albert decidio romper el silencio, ya que reflexiono que Candy es una adolecente y el tambien la fue.

Como te fue en tu primer dia-. Sonrio Albert.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Dijo inocente.

-¿Me estas prestando atencion?-. Dijo serio.

-No Albert...-. Dijo triste.

-¿Estas bien?-. Dijo estacionando el carro ya habian llegado.

-¿Qué hacemos aca?-. Dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Vamos a almorzar-. Sonrio Albert.

-Bueno...eh...¿Tienes lentes y un gorro?-. Sonrio Candy nerviosa.

-Eh, si-. Sonrio Albert dandole lo pedido.

-Listo sonrio ella-. Aunque estuviera cubierta se veia muy hermosa.

Caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraba George pidiendo su comida, cuando la vio cubierta se dio cuenta que ella no queria que la vieran.

-Hola George, !Ella es mi novia Candice White Hendell!-. Dijo Albert sonriendo mientras Candy le dio un codazo.

-Hendell...-. Dijo George asombrado.

-Eres hija de Arthur Hendell Starword-. Dijo casi sin habla.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-. Sonrio ella.

-!Por tu culpa mi padre esta muerto¡-. Grito George.

-¿¡Como!?-. Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Apenas te conozco-. Dijo ella.

-!Tal vez tu no, pero tu padre si!, !El mato a mi padre!-. Grito George.

-Amigo calma-. Dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizarte.

-!No me calmo!-. Grito George.

-!Sos la hija del asesino de mi padre!, !SOS UNA MALDITA!-. Grito George.

-Calma-. Dijo Candy.

-!No me voy a calmar!-. Grito agarrando un cuchillo.

-!Y me las cobrare todas!-. Grito George cortandole un poco el brazo a Candice.

-Tengo que irme-. Dijo levantandose.

-Candy ven-. Dijo Albert.

-!Dejame!, Ayuda a tu amigo-. Sonrio Candy.

-Candy dejame llevarte al medico-. Sonrio Albert.

-George se fue-

-!Dejame ya!-. Grito Candy.

-Candy..-. Dijo Albert triste.

Continuara...

Hola mis presiosuras, espero y les alla gustado este capitulo, sigan dejando sus reviews y sigan apoyandola como siempre lo estan haciendo se los agradesco mucho un beso y nos leemos la proxima chau :3-


	11. Capitulo 9 Esto se esta complicando

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy contenta de continuar este fic, perdonen el retraso pero me fui de vacaciones y tuve unos inconvenientes y no pude subir, pero ya regrese asique aquí el nuevo capitulo.

Esto se esta Complicando

-Candy..-. Fueron las unicas palabras que pudo decir Candy.

Candy se fue llorando, tenia demasiadas cosas por su mente, ¿Su padre mato a alguien?, ¿Quién es George?, ¿Por qué la odia?. Eran las cosas que Candy pensaba mientras caminaba llorando.

Albert a los minutos reacciono y dijo.

-!Candy!-. Dijo Albert alterada.

Dejo dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, se levanto y salio corriendo en busca de Candy. Por otra parte, Candy estaba en un rincon llorando, su dolor por que Albert no la fue a buscar, y el dolor de su herida hacia que se sintira horrible. Camino hasta llegar al parque donde se sento en una banca a llorar.

Albert la buscaba desesperado, estaba preocupado por ella, el iba en el coche buscando por todas partes a Candice, estaba preocupado, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, se sentia completamente decepcionado. Cuando ella lo necesito no estuvo y eso lo hacia llorar, cuando la encontro, su corazon logro alegrarse un poco, pero viendola en esas condiciones se entristecio.

-Candy..-. Dijo Albert viendola.

-Albert.. Candy.

-Candy yo te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi, toda mi vida e esperado para decirte esto, Candy yo...-. Dijo Albert nervioso.

-Albert, lo que paso paso, no hay remordimiento-. Sonrio ella viendo su herida.

-¿Te duele mucho?-. Dijo Albert preocupado.

-¡NO POS CABRON!,¡TOY AQUÍ LLORANDO PORQUE ME DUELE EL AIRE!, ¡ ME SANGRA POR FELICIDAD!-. Dijo ella ironicamente.

-Ya entendi-. Rio Albert, Candy era un chica deslumbrante, cada dia lo metia en una nueva aventura.

Albert la acompaño hasta el coche para que fueran al hospital, en todo el trayecto estuvieron riendo y charlando- Albert la admiraba mucho ya que con una cortada estaba feliz y sonriente, y eso le encantaba.

-Eh..Hola..se encuentra el doctor Stevens?-. Pregunto Albert.

-Si, esta en su consultorio.¿De parte de quien?-. Sonrio la secretaria.

-De Albert, De William Albert-. Sonrio el.

-En un momento-. Sonrio la secretaria.

Minutos despues, la secretaria izo pasar a Albert y a Candy. Ella estaba muy tranquila, le platico como habian sucedido las cosas, que izo y cuanto tiempo llevaba asi. Simplemente Stevens estaba sorprendido, nunca habia conocido a una chica tan valiente y fuerte como ella.

-Bueno Candy, con todo lo que me has contado, lo unico que tenemos por hacer es..-. Dijo Stevens, sabia que no les agradaria la idea pero no le dejaria marcas.

-Tendremos que coserte-. Dijo nervioso.

-¿¡Que!?-. Dijo Albert.

-Almenos que quiera que le pongamos cierres y vendas pero durara en curar 6 meses-. Dijo Stevens.

-Puede..Puede coserme-. Dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿QUE?!-. Dijo Albert preocupado.

-!NO TE PONDRE EN ESE RIESGO!-. Dijo resignado.

-No me pasara nada-. Sonrio ella.

-No es momento para dejarte-. Sonrio y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien, pero te acompaño-. Dijo inseguro.

Los dirigieron al consultorio donde Steven saco una aguja, alchol, vendas y cinta medica para que todo fuera muy exitoso.

Stevens empezo desinfectando la herida con un poco de Alchol, Candy izo algunos gestos de dolor, pero Albert estaba muy preocupado por Candy. Despues pidio la aguja a su asistente y empezo a saturar. Candy dio un gran gesto de dolor soltando algunas lagrimas, cuando sintio que la agarraba Albert. Sintiendo su cuerpo, su aroma y su tranquilidad, se sintio mas comoda y obviamente mas tranquila.

Terminaron de saturar a Candy, le dieron unas pastillas para el dolor y le pusieron vendas para que curara mucho mas rapido.

-Bueno Candy, eres muy valiente-. Sonrio Steven.

-Gracias.. Sonrojada.

-Muchas hubieran preferido esperar, eres una gran mujer hermosa y valiente-. Sonrio Stevens.

Candy sencillamente lo habia cautivado, era completamente hermosa. Sus rizos color dorado, sus ojos color esmeralda, su valentia y su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquiera que estaba con ella.

-Ejeem..-. Dijo Albert entrometiendose.

-Bueno nos vamos...-. Dijo Candy.

-Un gusto Candy-. Sonrio Stevens.

-Igual-. Sonrio ella.

Salieron del consultorio cuando vieron a Terry en una camilla del hospital, Candy se alarmo mucho y corrio a verlo.

-!Terry que sucedió!-. Dijo llorando.

-Nada Candy... Solo fue un accidente... Estoy bien no te preocupes...-. Dijo casi inaudible.

Se iban a llevar a Terry cuando Candy grito.

-!Te quiero Terry!-. Sonrio ella a la par de el.

Ese "Te quiero", le cayo como balde de agua fria a Albert. Le habian dado en su orgullo, en su corazon, le estaban quitando a Candy, y era lo que mas le dolia. Albert decidio no intervenir.

-Candy tengo que irme-. Dijo cortante.

-Sucede algo-. Dijo inocente.

-No...Nada-. Dijo cortante. - Hasta luego-. Dijo el.

Candy se quedo toda la noche aguardando por Terry, no llego al hogar cosa que preocupo mucho a los chicos. A las 3 de la madrugada Candy no habia llegado asique Anthony decidio llamar a Albert.

-Hola, eh bueno ¿Tio Albert?-. Dijo Anthony preocupado.

-mmm si-. Dijo soñoliento.

-¿Esta Candy contigo?-. Dijo Archie por la linea.

-No, ¿No esta con ustedes?-. Dijo Albert acomodandose en su cama.

-No la vemos desde que se fue-. Dijo Annie llorando.

-!Voy para alla!-. Dijo Albert preocupado.

30 minutos despues llego a la casa de los chicos, quienes estaban muy preocupados no veian a Candy hacia horas y estaban recordando lugares.

-Bueno lleve a Candy a saturar el brazo..-. Dijo Albert.

-!¿QUE COMO!?-. Dijeron los chicos alarmados.

-Larga historia despues les cuento-. Dijo Albert.

-Despues vio a Terry en el hospital y se quedo hay..-. Dijo Albert recordando.

-!Claro!, Esta con el Terry ese-. Dijo Albert celoso.

Todos se fueron al hospital y cuando llegaron vieron que todos rodeaban algo, a una chica, a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes. Era Candy.

-!Candy!-. Gritaron los chicos.

Continuara...

Holamis guapuras hermosas, espero les alla encantado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, los amo con todo mi corazon son lo mejor, espero que sigan apoyando la serie en este año 2016 los quiero nos leemos la proxima.


	12. Chapter 10 ¿Que pasa con Annie?

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy contenta de continuar este fic. Antes de comenzarlo me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy. Con ustedes el siguiente capitulo.

Un Adios no es Para Siempre

-!Candy!-. Gritaron los chicos asustados.

Candy se encontraba en un charco de sangre, al parecer ella misma se habia quitado su venda. Pero era imposible, ella sabia que si se lo quitaba le pasaria algo muy grave haciendola caer en grave riesgo.

-!Candy!-. Salio Albert a su auxilio cargandola hacia el consultorio de Stevens.

-Stevens, necesito tu ayuda..Candy...Candy...Creo que Candy se quito las vendas-. Dijo alterado.

-No creo que lo alla hecho, es muy inteligente-. Sonrio el.

-Bueno.. !AYUDAME!-. Dijo Albert dejandola en la camilla.

Despues de que Stevens la revisara, saco su conclusion y dijo:

-Candy..Candy no se quito el bendaje-. Dijo preocupado Stevens.

-¿Sabes si alguien la odia, o algo?-. Dijo Stevens.

-Pues pudo...!pudo haber sido George!-. Dijo Albert molesto.

-No lo creo, mande a ver las camaras de vigilancia y era una chica-. Sonrio Stevens un tanto preocupado.

-Entonces veamos-. Dijo Albert seguro.

-Esperemos que Candy despierte y ella nos diga-. Sonrio el.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Albert no muy decidido.

Pasaron las horas cuando Candy comenzo a despertar.

-Albert..-. Dijo casi inaudible.

-Aquí estoy Candy-. Sonrio el.

-Hola Candy-. Sonrio Stevens.

-Hola doctor-. Dijo debilmente.

-Candy...¿Recuerdas que sucedió?-. Sonrio el dandole animos.

-Si...Un poco..-. Dijo debil.

-Recuerdo que yo dormia mientras esperaba noticias de Terry, cuando una chica pelirroja me dijo que me alejara de Wiiliam, que era de ella y en eso me la arranco y no recuerdo mas-. Dijo debil.

-Eliza...-. Dijo Albert sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

-¿La conoces?-. Dijo Stevens aguantando la risa.

-Si...Es mi sobrina, esta obsesionada conmigo-. Dijo enojado.

-Si me permiten me voy-. Dijo Albert enojado.

-Bueno Candy, ya estas mejor, dejare que tus amigos pasen-. Dijo sonriendo.

Minutos despues los chicos entraron muy preocupados, Annie y Paty lloraban mientras los chicos aguantaban no enojarse con los supervisores.

-Candy que bueno que ya estas bien-. Sonrio Annie.

-Si Annie...Lo estoy-. Sonrio.

-Candy..-. La abrazo.

-Annie es mi turno-. Sonrio Archie.

-Ya son 2 veces gatita-. Rio Archie.

-Archie-. Dijo unas carcajadas alegrando a todos, simplemente ya estaba bien.

-Candy no rias tanto que se te resaltan las pecas-. Dijo Stear haciendo que rieran todos.

-Candy que bueno que estas mejor-. Le sonrio Anthony.

-Gracias Tony, lo estoy-. Sonrio ella.

Charlaron un rato hasta que le dieron la salida a Candy, las chicas la ayudaron a levantar y la acompañaron a vestir. Mientras los chicos recogian las bolsas de sus chicas.

-Chicos, ¿Quieren comer algo?, Se que estuvieron aquí toda la noche-. Dijo Candy apenada.

-Candy.. No te sonrojes, se te notaran mucho mas las pecas-. Sonrio Archie.

-!Archie te rompere la cara!-. Grito Candy.

-Candy..-. Dijo Annie sonriendo.

-Bueno, !Yo invito!-. Sonrio Candy.

-Esta bien, te tomo la palabra muero de hambre-. Sonrio Stear.

-Yo igual, se me antojan unos tacos-. Dijo Anthony.

-A mi unas tostadas francesas-. Dijo Annie sonriendo.

Todos se le quedaban mirando ya que Annie casa nunca comia comida, solamente frutas, agua y vegetales. Asique a los chicos les sorprendia que Annie quisiera comer un plato tan fuerte.

-¿Y eso Annie?-. Sonrio Anthony.

-No lo se...se me antojo-. Rio ella.

-mmm... ¿conque antojos eh?, mucho cuidadito Archie-. Dijo Candy haciendo que todos rieran.

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron la mesa con la vista al Big Been. Era una mesa privada con Balcon, muy exclusiva como los gustos de todos. Candy pidio unos Tacos al pastor acompañados con unas papas rellenas, Annie ordeno Unas Tostadas Francesas Cargadas de carne, cosa que impresiono a los chicos. Unos brownies, una ensalada de frutos frescos y un batido de fresas frescas. Paty pidio una pizza unica y los Chicos lo mismo que Candy.

-Ahora si que esos antojos te engordaran Annie-. Rio Candy.

-No te preocupes Candy solo es por hoy-. Sonrio ella.

-Eso espero-. Sonrio Paty.

-Annie se sonrojo-

Los chicos comieron entre risas, gustosos platillos, postres y bebidas. Tenian una agradable charla y todo lo que habia ocurrido. Hasta que..

-Me siento un poco indispuesta, ire al tocador-. Dijo Annie muy palida.

-Yo te acompaño-. Dijo Candy, le preocupaba que le pasara a su hermana.

Candy siguio a Annie corriendo al baño, pero cuando entro la escucho vomitando con dolores y llorando. Cuando Annie salio del baño, Candy en el tocador le dijo.

-Dime Annie..¿Hace cuanto tienes relaciones con Archie?-. Dijo Candy.

-Annie trago en seco-

-Desde ayer...-. Dijo apenada.

-!Annie!-. Dijo Candy exaltada.

-!¿Te estas cuidando?!-. Dijo Candy preocupada.

-No Candy...-. Dijo Apenada.

-Annie...-. Dijo Candy.

-Mañana iremos al ginecologo, ¿Esta bien?-. Dijo Candy.

-Si Candy..-. Dijo secandose las lagrimas.

Regresaron a la mesa, terminaron sus platillos. Todos reian excepto Annie, estaba preocupada. ¿Y si una criatura estaba creciendo en su vientre?, ¿Y si estaba embarazada?, ¿Era muy joven?, ¿Debio cuidarse?. Eran las 1000 y un preguntas que Annie se hacia en su cabeza.

Continuara...

Hola mis guapuras hermosas, gracias por seguir leyendo este hermoso fic, subire capitulos mas tarde. ¿Annie estara embarazada?, ¿Qué creen que pasara?. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo besos.


	13. Capitulo 11 todo va a cambiar

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy contenta de continuar este fic. Antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy. Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Este capitulo sera el punto de vista de Annie y Archie.

Todo Va A Cambiar

A las 3 de la mañana Annie salio corriendo al baño, Antes de ir sintio dolor de estomago para finalizar corriendo al baño por nauseas. Candy se desperto al escuchar a Annie tirar de la cadena.

-Annie..¿Que sucedió?-. Dijo Candy preocupada.

-Candy... me dieron muchas nauseas-. Dijo Annie muy palida.

-Annie... ya hice cita con la Doctora Meyvis-. Dijo nerviosa.

-Esta bien Candy...Ahora tomare una pastilla del cuarto de Archie-. Dijo palida.

-!No!, ...¿ y si estas embarazada y lastimas al bebe?-. Dijo Candy preocupada.

-Bueno ire a descansar... veremos que pasa mañana-. Dijo Annie nerviosa.

Annie estaba muy preocupada, ¿si estaba embarazada que haria?, ¿Seria lo suficiente para Archie?, ¿La seguiria amando?. Eran las preguntas que Annie se hacia, hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

-Annie...Annie despierta-. Sonrio Candy.

-Candy...-. Sonrio Annie.

-En una hora es nuestra cita con la doctora, despierta-. Sonrio Candy.

Los chicos estaban desayunando cuando las chicas llegaron al comedor, creian que ellos ya se habian ido.

-¿Van algun lado chicas?-. Dijo Archie tomando su te.

-Si... eh bueno-. Dijo Annie nerviosa.

-¿No van al colegio?-. Dijo Stear intrigado.

-Por que no nos avisaron-. Dijo Anthony.

-Chicas ya llegue nos va...-. Dijo Paty.

-Eh..Hola-. Sonrio Paty nerviosa.

-Osea que el trio de chicas van a salir sin nosotros-. Rio Anthony.

-Si, hasta luego-. Dijo Candy tomando de la mano a las 2.

-¿Las llevamos?-. Sonrio Archie.

-No, yo manejare-. Dijo Candy saliendo.

Las chicas salieron corriendo hasta el vehiculo de Candy. Los chicos supusieron que algo andaba mal.

-Algo anda mal-. Dijo Stear serio.

-Es verdad, Candy no le gusta manejar-. Dijo Anthony serio.

-Vamonos a seguirlas-. Dijo Archie.

Los chicos se fueron en el vehiculo de Archie siguiendo a las chicas, ellas no se habian percatado, solo estaban preocupadas en Annie.

-Annie..¿Como te sientes?-. Dijo Candy.

-Pues...Nerviosa-. Dijo sonrojada.

-Yo igual Annie... quiero que estes bien-. Sonrio Paty.

Las chicas despues de charlar todo el camino tratando de tranquilizar a Annie, cosa que no dio frutos. Llegaron al consultorio de la doctora Meyvis.

-Buenas tardes-. Sonrio Candy.

-Buenas Tardes-. Dijo la secretaria.

-¿Su cita disculpe?-. Sonrio la secretaria amablemente.

-Eh..si. Candice White, Cita para prueba de embarazo-. Sonrio ella.

-Pasen porfavor-. Sonrio la secretaria llevandolas a la sala.

Mientras tanto cuando los chicos llegaron, se dieron cuenta del lugar.

-¿Qué haran las chicas aca?-. Dijo Anthony.

-No lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo-. Dijo Archie serio.

-No hermano.. Mejor no dejemos que salgan y que ellas nos digan-. Dijo Stear.

-Bien..-. Dijo Archie no convencido.

-Bueno.. ¿Quién sera atendida?-. Sonrio Meyvis.

-Mi hermana Annie-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno Annie sientate aca-. Sonrio Meyvis.

Despues de 1 hora de revisarla, la Doctora Meyvis se dio cuenta de lo que ocurria, cambiaria todo de Annie.

-Bueno Annie...Los resultados nos dieron que … estas embarazada-. Sonrio Meyvis.

-Annie en shock-

-!Annie que bueno!-. Sonrio Candy.

-!Si Annie un bebe!-. Sonrio Paty. - ¿Se parecera a Archie?-. Dijo Paty.

-Muchas gracias a todas, cuidare de ese bebe con o sin Archie-. Sonrio Annie.

-Muy bien Annie-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno, toma esto en todo tu embarazo y tu bebe nacera sano-. Sonrio Meyvis. - Y vente a revisar aca cada mes-. Sonrio la doctora.

-Gracias-. Sonrio Annie.

-Las chicas se fueron contentas-

Los chicos estaban dormidos en el coche, pero Archie las vio bajar y alerto a todos.

-!Chicos ya salieron!-. Desperto Archie.

-!Sigamoslas ya arrancaron!-. Dijo Anthony.

-!Vamos!-. Dijo Stear.

-¿Quieren comer algo?-. Sonrio Candy.

-Si, tengo muchos antojos-. Rio Annie tocando su vientre.

-Yo tengo hambre-. Sonrio Paty.

-Pues yo invito-. Dijo Candy.

Las chicas fueron a un restaurante diferente, Al Royals. Era una ocasión especial y trnian que celebrar. Pidieron la mesa con la vista al Lago Roice y tomaron la carta.

-Bueno, a mi se me antoja unos spaguettis en salsa blanca, unos brownies, un pie de fresa, un batido de moras azules y un plato de frutas-. Sonrio Annie.

-Bueno..Yo quiero tambien unos spaguettis, un batido de fresas y un brownie-. Sonrio Paty.

-Yo unos spaguettis, un batido de menta con moras y un pie de moras-. Sonio Candy.

-¿Es todo chicas?-. Dijo la mesera.

-Es todo-. Dijeron en coro.

Los chicos llegaron al restaurante, y desde lejos vieron a las chicas riendo mientras veian al lago. Se veian muy contentas y sonrientes.

-¿Su reserva?-. Dijo el joven.

-Venimos con Candice White, Annie Britter y Paty O'Brien-. Dijo Archie.

-En un momento les hago pasar-. Sonrio el joven.

-Señoritas, hemos solicitado a una mesa de 6, vengan porfavor-. Sonrio la mesera.

-Esta bien..-. Dijo Candy.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, se dieron cuenta que la mesa era de 6 y se encontraban, Archie, Anthony y Stear. Valla sorpresa.

-Hola chicas-. Sonrio Archie.

-¿Conque salida de solteras eh?-. Rio Stear.

-¿Asaltaron un banco?-. Rio Anthony.

-Chicos...-. Dijeron las 3.

-Nos parecio muy sospechoso que salieran tan temprano, y que Candy manejara?, algo raro pasaba y las seguimos-. Sonrio Anthony.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-. Dijo Archie mirandolas.

-Bueno.. Es un tema muy delicado-. Dijo Candy.

Llegaron los platillos, y comieron riendo, charlando y todo como antes hasta que Annie decidio decir todo.

-Bueno.. Hoy fuimos al ginecologo a ver si nuestras sospechas eran ciertas-. Dijo Paty nerviosa.

-¿Qué sospechas?-. Dijo Stear.

-Bueno Annie se sentia mal...-. Dijo Candy.

-Y que paso-. Dijo Archie.

-Estoy embarazada...-. Dijo Annie inaudible.

-Annie...-. Dijo Archie.

-Yo..-. Dijo Archie.

Continuara...

Hola mis guapuras bellas hermosas, espero y les alla gustado el capitulo de hoy si les gusto sigan el fic, sigan dejando sus reviews que ayudan mucho. Me alegra que les encante la serie me hace muy feliz. Los amo un mundo y nos leemos la proxima besos.


	14. Capitulo 12 La propuesta y el regreso

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy contenta de continuar este fic. Les pido disculpas ya que confundi los Fic de ¿JUGAMOS UN JUEGO? Con este, les pido disculpas y sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Adios Archie

Capitulo 13

-Estoy embarazada..-. Dijo Annie bajando la cabeza.

-Annie..-. Dijo Archie sorprendido.

-Yo...-. Dijo El. -! YO NO SOY EL PADRE DE ESE NIÑO!-. Grito Archie.

-Archie pero tu fuiste el primero...-. Dijo Annie.

-!COMO LE HABLAS ASI!-. Candy le dio una cachetada a Archie.

-Candy...-. Dijo sobandose.

-!NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!, !NOS IREMOS DE LA CASA Y NO NOS VERAN MAS!-. Grito Candy tomando la mano de las dos chicas.

-Paty...-. Dijo Stear.

-Losiento Stear, pero jamas los perdonare-. Y sin mas Paty se fue con las demas.

Candy, Annie y Paty llegaron a la casa donde vivian juntos para recoger sus cosas.

-Candy no estoy segura-. Dijo Annie nerviosa.

-Annie Paty saldremos adelante-. Sonrio ella dandole confianza a las demas.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de empacar en 12 maletas, estaban saliendo pero los chicos llegaron y le dijeron.

-Annie no te vayas-. Dijo Archie arrodillandose.

-No Archie, yo aprendere a vivir sin ti, como tu sin mi y nuestro hijo-. Dijo Annie llorando.

-Annie...-. Dijo Archie.

-Chicas las extrañaremos-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Y yo a ti-. Sonrio Candy.

-Chicas las visitaremos diario-. Sonrio Stear.

-Las chicas sonrieron y sin mas se fueron en el auto de Candy-

Candy llego al edificio Royals.

-Candy, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Dijo Annie.

-Aca viviremos, mama lo compro hace poco y le dije que me queria mudar y me lo dio-. Sonrio Candy.

-Llamare para que suban nuestras cosas-. Sonrio Candy.

Minutos despues llegaron 2 mucamas que cargaron las maletas hasta el Penthouse. Era muy hermoso, tenia 5 habitaciones una sala espaciosa, un estudio, una cocina amplia y un comedor. Habia una vista divina al Big Been.

-Es hermoso Candy-. Sonrio Annie.

-Si aquí viviremos juntas-. Sonrio Candy.

-Gracias Candy-. Annie la abraza.

8 meses despues...

Candy llevaba una linda relacion con Albert, salian a comer despues de la universidad, salian a bailar, Candy acompañaba a Albert a ciertas reuniones de negocio y lo apollaba. Eran una hermosa pareja.

Stear y Paty salian igual y se divertian juntos, eran una pareja muy alegre cosa que llamaba la atencion de cualquiera.

Annie no habia vuelto a ver a Archie, su gran pansita estaba a punto de reventar, no se podia ver ni los pies cosa que les hacia mucha gracias a las chicas. Iba a ser un pequeño varoncito y Annie estaba muy feliz.

Anthony se habia enamorado de una hermosa francesa pelirroja con la que llevaba saliendo 5 meses, Candy se alegro y les deseo lo mejor.

-¿Cómo la dejaste ir?-. Dijo Anthony molesto.

-Lo se, fui un estupido, pero los quiero en mi vida-. Sonrio Archie.

-Pues buscala, -. Dijo Stear.

-Lo hare-. Dijo Archie.

-Alguien toca la puerta-

-Candy alguien toca-. Dijo Annie sobandose su barriguita.

-Sera un inquieto-. Rio Paty mientras veia a Annie.

-Lo se-. Rieron las chicas.

Candy habrio la puerta y vio a Archie con un ramo de rosas, chocolates y un gigante peluche.

-Hola Candy-. Dijo Apenado.

-Hola Archie-. Dijo sonriente.

-¿Esta Annie?-. Dijo Archie nervioso.

-Bueno...-. Dijo Candy hasta que.

-Candy quien es...-. Dijo Annie mientras vio a Archie.

-Annie...-. Dijo Archie sonriente.

-Archie..-. Dijo sorprendida.

-Annie te traje esto-. Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias...¿Quieres pasar?-. Dijo Annie nerviosa.

-Gracias-. Dijo pasando.

Las chicas notaron de la presencia sonrieron y fueron al estudio.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Annie tomando un poco de te.

-Annie... yo quiero estar en su vida... me arrepiento... todo este tiempo pude aclarar que te amo-. Sonrio el.

-¿Muy tarde no?-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Quiero que lo intentemos denuevo Annie por que te amo-. Sonrio el.

-Esta bien-. Dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-Que esta bien, Archie yo te e extrañado-. Sonrio ella.

-!Que alegria!-. Dijo tirandosele ensima.

-Archie cuidado con Archie-. Rio Annie.

-Oh... ¿Archie?-. Dijo acomodandose a lado de ella.

-Si es un varoncito muy inquieto-. Rio Annie.

-!Que bien!-. Sonrio Archie acercandose a la barriguita.

-Archie yo soy tu papa-. Sonreia dando besos en la bariguita.

-Archie me haces cosquillas-. Rio ella.

-La besa-

-Annie te amo, me estas dando a mi primer hijo fruto de nuestro amor, eres el amor de mi vida-. Sonrio el.

-Archie..-. Dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Annie quiero que te cases conmigo-. Sonrio el.

-!Archie!-. Dijo Annie con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Aceptas?-. Sonrio el.

-Acepto-. Sonrio ella.

-!Me haces el hombre mas feliz Annie!-. Sonrio el mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

-Te amo Archie-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Yo mas-. Sonrio el.

-Annie voy a salir con Albert-. Sonrio Candy.

-Y yo con Stear-. Decia Paty agarrando su bolso.

-Vale-. Dijo Annie

Las chicas se fueron con sus respectivos galanes a tener una velada muy romantica.

-!Hola amor!-. Decia Candy abrazandolo.

-!Hola Candy!-. Sonreia Albert.

-Albert le habre la puerta-

-!Gracias!-. Sonrio candy.

Despues de unos 30 minutos de camino, Albert se estaciono en un lujoso edificio y subieron a un Penthouse.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-. Dijo Candy intrigada.

-Mi casa Candy-. Sonrio mirandola.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Candy estaba muy ansiosa.

-Candy llevamos 1 año de novios, y esta es la mejor manera de celebrarlo-. Le dijo tomandola de la mano.

Albert la guio hasta su porche, habian 2 sillas blancas, una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco de seda, cubiertos de plata, y unas finas vajillas. Tenian una vista a la Torre Eifel, las luces de la torre iluminaban a todo su esplendor.

-Albert es hermoso-. Sonreia ella.

-Todo para ti Candy-. Dijo Besandola ardientemente.

Albert fue a la cocina y busco la cocina que habia cocinado. Albert trajo Lomo en salsa de pera, Arroz griego y ensalada verde.

-!Que rico amor!-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno vamos a comer-. Sonrio el.

Comieron su deliciosa cena, Candy degustaba su platillo, mientras Albert estaba muy nervioso, no sabria como Candy reaccionaria. Despues de charlas, risas y miradas de amor Albert levanto a Candy de su silla y la puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucede Albert?-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-Candy, este año me he dado cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida, que sin ti no puedo vivir, que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y... y ….-. Dijo Albert nervioso.

-¿Y?-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-¿Quieres darme el honor de casarme contigoo?-. Sonrio el sacando la cajita de Terciopelo.

La Torre Eifel se ilumino de corazones, habian fuegos artificiales que hacian formas de corazones. y Abajo habian personas con hojas que decian "Merry me".

-Albert-. Decia Candy con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Aceptas Candy?-. Dijo sonriendo.

-!Si! !Si! !Si!-. Sonrio ella

Albert le puso el anillo, y se besaron ardientemente, fue el beso perfecto. De fondo tenian a la Torre Eifel con los fuegos artificiales, los chicos gritaban felices por el compromiso y los jovenes estaban muy felices.

-Candy te amo, quiero formar una vida contigo-. Decia entre besos.

-Albert..-. Decia Candy gimiendo.

-Candy me vuelves loco-. Dijo entre besos.

-Vamos a la recamara-. Dijo Albert cargandola mientras la besaba y cerraba el porche.

Continuara...

Hola linduras, aquí el siguiente capitulo, la historia se esta poniendo ardiente, jajaja les mando un beso y nos leemos.


	15. Capitulo 13 La entrega y las campanas

Hola linduras, hoy estamos aqui para un nuevo capitulo. Antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy, sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 14

La entrega

Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual, si sabes que no sera de tu agrado porfavor no lo leas.

Annie se encontraba con Archie en el departamento.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?-. Sonrio Archie sobando la barriguita.

-Creo que se me antoja comer algo-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Pues vamos-. Sonrio Archie.

Archie y Annie fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, pidieron la carta y leyeron el menu.

-¿Qué deseas pedir?-. Dijo Archie mirandola, estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, creo que queremos unos spaguettis en salsa blanca, una ensalada de frutas, un brownie y una malteada de chocolate con crema batida-. Dijo Annie cerrando el menu y sonriendo.

-Me vas a dejar en la ruina-. Rio Archie.

Los chicos comieron a gusto, charlaron, rieron y todo lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos ya estaba en el profundo pasado.

Por lo tanto en el departamento de Albert

-Albert te amo-. Dijo Candy casi inaudible.

-Yo tambien Candy-. Dijo besandole el cuello.

Albert la llevo a su recamara, y la recosto en las finas sabanas de seda. Le empezo a bajar los pantalones, y llego a su punto debil. Le empezo a acariciar y Candy empezo a gemir de placer.

-Candy tocalo-. Dijo Albert excitado.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Dijo inocente.

Albert la llevo a su mientro duro, Candy era virgen, y sabia que le doleria. Pero Annie le habia dicho que no dolia para nada, que se disfrutaba.

Despues de besarse, y sentirse solos en el mundo, lamerse inocentemente y examinar cada rincon de sus cuerpos. Albert le habrio las piernas delicadamente y empezo a penetrarla.

Candy queria gritar, le dolia mucho, enserio le dolia mucho. Apretaba los ojos para que no le salieran las lagrimas, pero no pudo. Empezo a llorar en un profundo silencio, le dolia dolia y mucho.

Albert la penetro y la penetro. Hacia una danza dentro de su cuerpo. Candy lo volvia loco, era su mujer Candy ya era de el.

Al finalizar Albert noto la cara de dolor de Candy y penso y se dijo:- Fui el primero-. Dijo en su mente y penso todo el dolor que ella debio haber pasado

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-. Dijo Albert quitandose de encima.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Dijo aliviada.

-Que eras virgen Candy-. Dijo triste. - Me arrepiento mucho de haberte lastimado-. Dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar-. Dijo dandole la espalda a Albert.

-Tengo que irme Albert-. Dijo Candy levantandose.

-No, no quiero que te vallas-. Dijo jalandola del brazo.

Lo que Albert no sabia, era que cuando Candy se giro, pudo observar en un cajon unas fotos de la pelirroja que la habia lastimado la vez pasada. Y entendio que era 1 mas de la lista.

-Albert sueltame-. Dijo llorando.

-Candy disculpame porfavor, yo no sabia-. Dijo llorando.

-Dame unos minutos para hacearme-. Dijo Candy entre lagrimas.

-Candy...-. Dijo sin mas al verla partir al baño.

Candy lloraba y lloraba, vio la foto desde el cajon a Albert con un niño y a la pelirroja. Hay entendio que era 1 mas de la lista. Minutos despues Candy salio aseada y limpia, con el cabello mojado. Albert no estaba en la habitacion asique supuso que se habia ido, mas conveniente para Candy.

Cuando salio, noto que Albert estaba vestido con unos jeans, y una camisa blanca. Era un hombre irresistible, pero estaba casado, almenos era lo que Candy pensaba.

-Albert... yo... yo ya no te amo..-. Dijo Candy con la cabeza abajo llorando.

-Candy.. No te creo-. Dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

Candy queria sonar convincente, asique fue al cuarto y le tiro las fotos en el suelo.

-!Ya no quiero pertenecer a tu vida!-. Le dijo aventandole el anillo.

-Candy... yo yo puedo explicarte-. Dijo mirando las fotos.

-No, no hay nada que explicar, no seria capaz de arruinarle la vida a un niño-. Dijo Candy llorando.

-Hasta nunca-. Dijo llorando.

Candy sin mas salio corriendo por las escaleras, y se dirigio hacia la salida, cuando una gran multitud de personas y paparazzis la vieron.

-!Princesa Candice, que hace aca tan noche!-. Dijo un paparazzi.

-Princesa un reportaje-. Grito otro.

-!Princesa!, Princesa-. Grito otro.

-!Princesa es verdad que se casara con William Albert Andley!-. Grito uno y Candy se quedo helada y solo respondio.

-Preguntenselo a el, ah hay viene con permiso-. Dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-!Candy!, !Candy!-. Gritaba Albert.

-Albert dejame-. Decia Candy.

Los paparazzis solo tomaban fotos y grababan.

-Denme eso porfavor-. Dijo Albert.

-Yo no tengo hijos, este es mi sobrino Neil de 4 años, y ella mi sobrina Eliza de 21 años. Con la unica mujer que deseo pasar toda mi vida y tener hijos es contigo Candy, por que eres la mujer de mi vida-. Decia Albert sonriente.

-Albert...-. Decia Candy con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Candy, me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?-. Dijo Albert con el anillo en manos.

-Si Albert, dejemos todo atrás y comencemos una vida juntos-. Dijo mientras el la besaba.

-Si Candy, juntos por siempre-. Dijo besandola.

Los paparazzis admiraban la escena, tomando fotos y alegres por la noticia. Despues de unos momentos los chicos fueron al coche a dirigirse a la casa de la .

20 minutos de camino hacia la mansion. Albert paro en una tienda de ropa, la mas fina y mas costosa.

-Escoje lo que quieras-. Dijo Albert sonriente.

-Albert, antes de que nos casemos quiero que sepas que soy la princesa de Europa-. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Amor, siempre lo supe-. Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?-. Dijo sonriente.

-Si amor, ahora ve y escoge lo que quieras-. Sonrio mientras la veia irse con una joven.

-¿Qué cree que me sienta mejor?-. Dijo Candy timida.

-Bueno señora Andley, creo que un verde le quedaria-. Sonrio la joven llendo a buscar los vestidos.

-Señora Andley-. Se rio Candy.

-¿No te gusta el apellido?-. Dijo Albert curioso.

-No amor, tranquilo solo que Vanessa, la joven que me esta ayudando me dijo Señora Andley-. Se reia Candy.

-¿Por qué te ries?-. Sonrio Albert.

-Todavia no estamos casados-. Sonrio Candy dandole un beso.

-Pero eres mia Candy-. Rio el mientras la abrazaba. - Ire a sentarme-. Dijo llendose.

-Señora Andley, porfavor venga a verlos-. Dijo muy sonriente Vanessa.

-Bueno por ahora me puedes decir Candy, ya que Abert y yo estamos comprometidos no casados-. Sonrio Candy.

-Esta bien, Candy-. Sonrio Vanessa.

Candy se midio muchos vestidos, hasta que llego al perfecto. Un vestido hasta las rodillas, con un leve escote, y con un delicado encaje. Tambien compraron unos tacones negros y la maquillaron en el salon. Candy se veia completamente hermosa, le habian puesto un maquillaje discreto, le habian recogido el cabello lo que la hacia ver mas madura y unos mechones le caian por el cuello, un collar de esmeraldas al igual que sus aretes y unos tacones negros estaba hermosa.

-Gracias Vanessa-. Sonrio Candy.

-Gracias a ti, ya sabes que cuando tengan una niña pueden venir aquí-. Sonrio Vanessa.

-Vanessa..-. Candy se sonrojo.

-Si Vanessa, vendremos cuando pase-. Sonrio Albert dandole un beso en la mejilla a Candy.

-Bueno nos vamos-. Sonrio Albert, pago y se fueron.

Despues de unos 15 minutos de camino llenos de platica y miradas de amor, llegaron a la residencia Andley.

-Candy tranquila, ya la conoces y se que le agradas-. Sonrio Albert tomandole la mano.

-Si..vamos-. Sonrio Candy.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, aunque ya conociera a la Tia Elroy por la vez que Albert se la presento, no se le quitaban los nervios.

-!Buenas Tardes Familia!-. Grito Albert para que todos escucharan.

-!Albert!-. Lo reprendio Candy.

-Amor tranquila, desde muy pequeño lo e hecho-. Rio el.

-Y desde muy pequeño te he dicho que no lo hagas-. Sonrio la Tia.

-Hola Tia-. Dijo Albert llevando a Candy de la mano.

-Hola mis amores, ¿Cómo estan?-. Sonrio La Tia abrazando a Candy.

-Muy bien Sra Elroy-. Sonrio Candy.

-Ya te dije que me dijeras Tia-. Sonrio La Tia.

-Esta bien Tia-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-Tia tenemos algo importante que decirte-. Sonrio Albert mirando a Candy.

-Chicos no me asusten-. Dijo la Tia.

-!Nos vamos a casar!-. Sonrio Albert.

-!Que bueno!, !Candy, Albert que alegria!-. Dijo la Tia abrazandolos.

-¿Cuándo planean casarse?-. Sonrio La tia.

-Me gustaria casarme, en el invierno, en la nieve-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno, podria ser a mediados de Diciembre-. Sonrio la Tia.

-Faltan 5 meses me parece perfecto-. Sonrio Candy.

-Si para ustedes esta bien para mi igual-. Dijo Albert abrazando a Candy.

-Bueno que esperamos, mañana comenzamos a planear Candy-. Sonrio la Tia.

-Esta bien tia, ¿Le parece desde las 2 hasta las 8?-. Sonrio Candy.

-Me parece perfecto-. Dijo La Tia Sonriente.

Continuara...

Hola linduras, espero les alla gustado el capitulo, no crean que viene el final nop nop nop. Contare toda su vida de casados y todo todo. Que emocion ya se casan espero sigan apoyando la serie como siempre lo han estado haciendo, los amo y nos leemos la proxima chau chau.


	16. Capitulo 14 El plan de ellos

Hola linduras, aquí estoy para un nuevo capitulo. Antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de los creadores de Candy Candy. Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Este capitulo contiene contenido sexual, si sabes que no sera de tu agrado porfavor no lo leas.

Capitulo 15

Preparativos de Boda

Candy y Albert iban de camino a un restaurante ya que morian de hambre, Candy hablaba y hablaba de como le gustaria la boda. Y Albert la escuchaba tan sonriente, sencillamente eran la pareja perfecta.

Llegaron al restaurante, y Albert pidio la mesa con vista a la Torre Eifel, Candy pidio un salmon en jugo de uvas con un arroz griego y una ensalada griega. Albert ordeno lo mismo pero un Salmon mas grande.

-¿Amor que deseas hacer para la luna de miel?-. Dijo Albert mirandola seductoramente.

-Bueno no se amor, tal vez podemos irnos solitos a Grecia, divertirnos y no se amarnos-. Sonrio Candy.

-Candy...-. Dijo Albert sonrojado.

-Albert, ¿Y si vamos a tu departamento?-. Dijo Candy picara.

-¿Estas segura?-. Dijo nervioso.

-Si, vmos-. Sonrio ella tomandolo de la mano.

Albert dejo efectivo y se fueron juntos al departamento.

Llegaron al departamento, y Candy jalo a Albert hasta la habitacion. Candy le empezo a desabotonar la camisa y le empezo a dar pequeños besos en su pecho, Albert nunca se habia sentido asi por una mujer, el tenia muy claro que Candy era la mujer de su vida.

-Candy te amo-. Dijo Albert entre besos.

-Y yo a ti-. Sonrio ella y siguio besandolo.

Candy le empezo a bajar los pantalones de Albert y bajar sus boxers. Toco su miembro y jalo a Albert hacia la cama y empezo a chupar su miembro. Albert se sentia en las nubes, Candy lo llevaba al extasis total.

-Candy es mi turno-. Sonrio recostandola.

Albert empezo a succionar sus pesones uno por uno, mientras tocaba su punto debil. Albert le dijo que entraria y Candy habrio las piernas para que entrara. Albert entro poco a poco y delicadamente, cosa que a Candy le excitaba Albert era excelente en la cama y en eso no tenia duda.

-¿Estas bien?-. Dijo Albert

-Si...Metela toda Albert-. Dijo Candy gimiendo.

Albert la obedecio, esta mujer lo ponia como un sumizo. Despues de llegar los 2 al extasis total y de haberse amado toda la noche, Albert le dijo a Candy:

-Candy-. Dijo Albert un poco adormilado.

-mmmm-. Dijo Candy medio dormida.

-Me gustaria que vivieras conmigo-. Dijo Albert abrazandola.

-Esta bien amor, por mi perfecto-. Dijo Candy besandolo.

Se amaron denuevo toda la noche, eran la pareja perfecta. Despilfarraban amor a donde iban y eso las personas lo notaban, pero habian 2 personas que no estaban contentas. George y Eliza.

-Hola Eliza-. Dijo George

-Hola George-. Sonrio Eliza.

-No se si sepas, Albert se va a casar con candy. Asique tu y yo tenemos que evitarlo-. Dijo George.

-El es mio!, !SOLO MIO!-. Dijo eliza furiosa.

-A mi me vale, solo quiero que esa maldita pague por lo que su padre izo-. Dijo George sonriente.

-Esa maldita me las pagara, me las pagara-. Grito Eliza.

Continuara...

Hola chicos y chicas, espero les alla gustado el capitulo, lamento no poder hacer el capitulo mas largo pero estoy corta de tiempo, prometo que cuando me desocupe en unas horas subire el otro, hasta la proxima un beso.


	17. Capitulo 15 El secuestro

Hola linduras, aquí estoy para un nuevo capitulo, antes de comenzar este capitulo me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 15

-¿Cuál es tu plan George?-. Dijo Eliza intrigada.

-Separarlos, despues cuando Albert no le importe mas Candy la tomare desprevenida y la matare lenta y dolorosamente-. Dijo George sonriendo.

-Me parece perfecto-. Sonrio Eliza.

-Pues manos a la obra-. Sonrio George.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy derrochaban miel en su hogar, Albert estaba muy feliz de tener al amor de su vida junto a el.

-Candy, contrate 4 guardaespaldas-. Dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo mientras comia palomitas y veia la pelicula junto con Albert en la sala.

-Amor, van a haber muchas personas que nos querran hacer daño y quiero protegerte-. Sonrio mientras le daba un beso.

-Esta bien Albert-. Dijo dandole una calida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas con George?-. Dijo intrigada.

-Pues renuncio, y no lo veo desde el incidente-. Dijo Albert serio.

-Tambien Candy quiero que nos mudemos, hay muchas personas que saben donde vivo, antes no me preocupaba por que estaba solo pero ahora estoy contigo y no quiero que te pase nada-. Sonrio el.

-Esta bien amor, creo que tengo el lugar perfecto podriamos mudarnos al Lafer Tower-. Sonrio Ella.

-Excelente, Vamos hoy mismo-. Sonrio mientras la tomo del brazo.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia su auto y se fueron, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los seguia, George y Eliza.

-George muevete-. Dijo Eliza.

-Atacaremos hoy-. Dijo George.

-Perfecto solo hay que ver que Candy este sola para atacar-. Dijo Eliza

Minutos despues, Albert le dijo a Candy que esperara en el Lobby la dejo junto a Vanessa, la amiga de ellos y ellas se sentaron a charlar.

-Bueno Candy, esperame un momento ire por un café para las 2-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí te espero-. Dijo sonriente Candy.

Candy tomo una revista y la empezo a leer, derrepente llego George y Candy se puso muy nerviosa.

-Hola Candy-. Dijo George.

-Ho..hola George-. Dijo nerviosa.

-Candy, vengo a darte una disculpa, me altere comprendi que tu no tienes la culpa-. Dijo sonriente.

-Bueno gracias, y lamento lo que mi padre izo-. Dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-Candy, abajo te tengo un regalo, ¿Quieres venir?-. Dijo George sonriente

-Bueno, le avisare a Albert-. Dijo Candy levantandose.

-Tranquila ya yo hable con el vamos-. Dijo mientras la jalaba.

Candy y George bajaban por el elevador, George estaba muy emocionado por hacerla pagar, y Candy muy contenta por que "Reuniria a su futuro esposo y su amigo denuevo".

-Sube Candy esta dentro la camioneta-. Dijo sonriente.

-Sacalo-. Dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Candy entra, no soy malo-. Dijo sonriente.

-Mejor me voy-. Dijo caminando.

-!TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE MALDITA!-. Dijo George cargandola.

-!Sueltame!-. Grito Candy.

-George saco un cuchillo-

-Gritas una vez mas, y te mato-. Dijo George poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Ahora te callaras y subiras-. Dijo George sin soltar el cuchillo.

Candy subio al vehiculo muy asustada, tenia miedo, no sabia que pasaria. Cuando subio vio a la pelirroja que la habia lastimado aquella vez.

-Hola Candy-. Dijo Eliza malevolamente.

-¿Tu?-. Dijo Candy asustada.

-!Si!, Soy yo y Albert es mio no tuyo-. Dijo riendo.

-¿enserio?, entonces tu tienes uno de estos-. Dijo Candy ironicamente mostrando su anillo.

-!MALDITA!-. Grito mientras le pegaba.

Candy solo gritaba, mientras George manejaba, Candy era golpeada por Eliza.

-Eliza ya ponle el sedante-. Grito George desde adelante.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Eliza mientras inyectaba a Candy.

-No...Todo es borroso... Albert-. Dijo Candy desmayandose.

Mientras tanto en el salon de ventas

-Bueno, espere un momento que hablare con mi novia-. Dijo Albert sonriente.

Camino hacia la sala y vio a Vanessa muy desesperada.

-Hola Vanessa, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Y Candy?-. Dijo preocupado.

-No lo se, fui por unos cafes y cuando regrese no estaba-. Dijo preocupada.

-Joder Candy por que te vas-. Dijo enojado.

-No creo que se alla ido, veamos mejor la camara-. Dijo Vanessa.

-Vamos entonces-. Dijo Albert serio.

Vanessa le pidio a su supervisor, que le diera permiso de ver las camaras y le dijo que Arthur los llevaria. Minutos despues entraron a un cuarto con muchas pantallas.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que vieron a Candy-. Dijo Arthur.

-Yo hace 40 minutos-. Dijo Albert serio.

-Yo hace 10-. Dijo Vanessa.

-Bueno retrocederemos 8 minutos a ver que sucedió-. Dijo Arthur mientras presionaba botones, flechas y controles.

-¿Es ella?-. Dijo Arthur señalando a una rubia.

-!Si!, es ella-. Dijo Albert.

-Veamos todo-. Dijo Arthur.

Los chicos presensiaron todo lo ocurrido.

-Candy se fue con George..-. Dijo Albert serio.

-Tranquilo tenemos camaras abajo veremos que sucedió-. Dijo Arthur.

-No quiero saber mas-. Dijo Albert.

-Vamos Albert y si esta en peligro-. Dijo Vnessa.

-Esta bien, vamos-. Dijo serio.

Los chicos vieron como George la amenazo, le pego y todo lo que le izo. A Albert le hervia la sangre estaba furioso, estaba muy preocupado por Candy, sabia que George queria matarla y estaba muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo Albert-. Dijo Arthur.

-!COMO ESTAR TRANQUILO SI AMENAZARON A MI NOVIA!, !Y EL LA QUIERE MATAR!-. Grito Albert.

-Calma, vamos a contratar un investigador-. Dijo Vanessa.

-¿Uno?, !CONTRATARE A TODOS LOS NESCESARIOS PARA ENCONTRARLA, NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO-. Dijo marchandose.

Albert manejo hasta la casa de la Tia Elroy y le conto lo sucedido.

-Albert ya contrate a 12 personas que la buscaran-. Dijo la Tia preocupada.

-Tia estoy muy preocupado-. Dijo Albert llorando.

-Albert tranquilo todo estara bien, ve con tu madre ella tambien te ayudara-. Sornio.

-Esta bien Tia, nos vemos luego-. Sonrio mientras se marchaba.

Albert se dirigio hasta su antigua casa.

-¿Albert?-. Sonrio su madre abrazandolo.

-Hola mama-. Dijo secandose las lagrimas.

-¿Y Candy?, siempre te acompaña a verme-. Dijo preocupada.

-Mama...-. Dijo Albert llorando.

-¿Terminaron el compromiso?-. Dijo La madre triste.

-No mama, la secuestraron-. Dijo llorando.

-Amor, haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla, ahora llamare a su madre para que sepa-. Dijo la madre preocupada.

-Ya le dije madre-. Dijo Albert.

-Tranquilo hijo, ¿quieres quedarte aca en el tiempo que la encontramos-. Dijosu madre.

-Esta bien mama-. Sonrio Albert.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar de Paris

-A ver maldita-. Le pegan con la pistola.

-Porfavor... ya dejenme... no dire nada-. Decia Candy llorando.

-!NO!, pagaras por todo lo que le hicieron a mi padre-. Dijo George mientras le pegaba.

-Candy gritaba-

-!CALLATE!-. Grito George dandole una cachetada.

-George... yo no tuve la culpa...-. Dijo Candy llorando.

-George ya es tiempo de la venganza... Violala-. Dijo Eliza.

-No... porfavor... te lo pido-. Rogaba Candy.

-No Candy...-. Dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Continuara...

Hola linduras, espero les alla gustado este capitulo, le e puesto un poco de misterio y como un secuestro, Candy sufrira un poco fisicamente pero al final el amor ganara. Espero y sigan apoyando la serie como siempre lo han estado hecho, los amo y nos leemos mañana chao chao.


	18. Capitulo 16 ¿Sera lo que estoy pensando?

Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por apoyar la serie, antes de comenzar mr gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Este capitulo contiene contenido sexual

Capitulo 16

-George...porfavor perdona a mi padre.. Pero no lo hagas-. Decia Candy llorando.

-!ELIZA QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES!, !QUIERO DISFRUTARLO A SOLAS!-. Dijo con su risa malevola.

-Esta bien-. Sonrio Eliza. - Hay perra, las pagaras-. Sonrio Eliza llendose.

-Ahora si Candice, pagaras todo lo que le hicieron a mi padre-. Dijo George.

-Sueltame porfavor-. Decia Candy llorando.

-Tratare que sea placentero para ti-. Decia sonriendo

-Albert-. Decia Candy.

-!CALLATE!..-. Dijo George

-!MANOS ARRIBA!, !ESTAS ARRESTADO POR SECUESTRO Y INTENTO DE ABUSO SEXUAL!, !AGARRENLO!-. Dijo el comandante

-Candy!-. Dijo Albert grito llendo hacia ella.

-!Albert!-. Decia Candy mientras lo abrazaba.

-Candy, tenia mucho miedo de perderte-. Decia abrazandola.

-Albert, perdoname-. Decia llorando.

-No hay nada que perdonar amor, ven vamonos-. Sonrio mientras la desataba.

-!SUELTEME!, !NO SABE CON QUIEN SE ESTA METIENDO!-. Grito George.

-Eres un asco de persona, y yo creia que eras mi mejor amigo, ibas a matar a la mujer que he amado por tanto tiempo-. Decia mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello.

-Y lo hubiera hecho y feliz si no fuera por ustedes, sabes iba a disfrutar mucho poser a tu mujer-. Dijo riendo.

-!MALDITO!-. Dijo Albert dandole un puñetazo.

-Te juro que esto no quedara asi, te lo juro-. Grito George.

Sin mas, los oficiales se llevaron a George hacia la patrulla rumbo a la delegacion para iniciar un juicio en su contra.

-Candy, losiento-. Decia Albert abrazandola.

-Albert... no te preocupes-. Decia ella.

-Vamonos Candy-. Decia mientras la cargaba.

Lo que ellos no sabian, era que alguien los veia detrás de la casa, una pelirroja muy enojada que los veia muy celosa.

-Albert... tu seras mio-. Decia Eliza mientras los miraba.

-Aunque me tenga de deshacer de Candy-. Decia mientras se marchaba.

Albert y Candy iban en el vehiculo junto a sus guardaespaldas, pero Candy no hablaba.

-Pare el auto aquí porfavor-. Dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy quien no se nego.

Caminaron hacia un edificio y subieron al 10 piso, llegaron a un consultorio de una doctora.

-Buenas tardes-. Sonrio Albert.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Andrew-. Sonrio una secretaria.

-Se encuentra la doctora Isabell guerrera-. Pregunto Albert.

-Si, pase-. Sonrio, y sin mas Albert tomo a Candy de la mano.

-!Hola Albert!-. Sonrio Isabell

-!Hola Isabell!-. Sonrio Albert.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Sonrio.

-Bueno, ella es mi prometida y pues quiero que tome unas terapias-. Dijo Albert.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo Candy mirandolo.

-Candy es por tu bien, asi estaras sonrio Albert.

-!Yo no estoy loca!-. Dijo soltandose de el y llendose a la puerta.

-Candy ven-. Dijo Albert acercandose a ella.

-Albert yo no estoy loca en verda vamonos-. Dijo Candy.

-Candy, prometeme que vendremos-. Dijo mirandola a los ojos.

-No... no lo se Albert solo dejame pensar-. Dijo sin mas saliendo del consultorio.

-Hasta luego Isabell-. Decia Albert moviendo la mano.

-Hasta luego-. Sonrio Isabell.

Albert iba corriendo para ir detrás de Candy, Albert logro alcanzar a Candy y agarrarla.

-Amor que pasa-. Dijo Albert mirandola.

-Nada.. Porfavor vamonos a casa-. Dijo ella subiendo al auto.

Albert obedecio y arranco el coche, el camino fue en pleno silencio. Albert sabia que no fue lo mejor llevarla a un psiquiatra si acababa de suceder algo tragico. Candy por su lado, iba recordando cada momento que habia pasado hay.

-¿Amor tienes hambre?-. Le decia Albert sonriendole.

-Nada ire a descansar-. Decia Candy dirigiendose a la habitacion.

Albert estaba muy preocupado por ella, no esperaba que mejorara en minutos pero si que estuviera mejor en unas horas. Albert decidio dejarla descansar y empezo hacer una deliciosa cena. Al pasar las horas la comida ya estaba lista, y Albert fue a llamar a Candy.

-Toca la puerta-. -¿Candy estas ahí?-. Decia mientras tocaba la puerta

-Si Amor, pero estoy cansada-. Decia tras la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?-. Decia Albert.

-No-. Dijo Candy y sin mas le puso seguro a la puerta.

-Candice abreme-. Decia suplicante.

-Albert dejame-. Decia con un sollozo.

-Candy ire por el juego de llaves-. Y sin mas Albert fue por ellas.

Despues de unos minutos, Albert pudo abrir la puerta y lo que encontro una Candy con ojos llorosos, cara palida, y muy deprimida.

-¿¡Amor que pasa!?-. Dijo Albert preocupado.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada-. Sonrio ella lo que pudo.

-Candy se que no estas bien-. Dijo mirandola.

-Albert tengo miedo a no volverte a ver mas-. Decia llorando.

-Amor eso nunca pasara-. Decia abrazandola.

-Albert tengo miedo-. Lloraba.

-Tranquila, mientras yo viva me dedicare a vivir solo para ti-. Le dijo regalandole una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo prometes?-. Dijo dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo-. Y sin mas cellaron su promesa con un beso.

A los minutos se encontraban amandose, con palabras de amor, promesas para el futuro, sueños, esperanzas y deseos juntos.

-Albert..-. Dijo Candy entre las sabanas.

-¿mmm?-. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué piensas sobre los bebes?-. Dijo sonriente.

-Pues, que son muy llorones y estamos muy jovenes para tenerlos-. Dijo dandose la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿No quieres hijos?-. Dijo desanimandose.

-Si, pero despues amor como en 7 años-. Sonrio el y sin mas se dio la vuelta para dormir.

En su mente, Candy pensaba que su futuro esposo no queria hijos. ¿Qué pasaba si resultaba embarazada?, ¿La rechazaria?, ¿No la querria mas?. Eran las mil y un preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza hasta que derrepente.

-Tengo que ir al baño-. Candy salio disparada al baño.

Albert al darse cuenta, se paro disparado junto a ella para llevarse la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Candy...-. Cuando abrio la puerta vio a Candy arrodillaba al retrete y vomitando.

-!Amor!, ¿Qué paso?-. Dijo preocupado.

-No lo se... derrepente senti un mareo y...-. Volvio a vomitar.

-Llamare al doctor amor-. Dijo tomando el telefono.

-No amor, con unas pastillas se me pasa tranquilo-. Sonrio ella.

-Esta bien, pero si sigues asi la otra semana lo llamare-. Y sin mas Albert salio para que ella pudiera asearse.

Era lo que ella estaba pensando, ¿Embarazada? , ¿Bebe?, ¿Seria madre a sus 21 años?, ¿estaba lista? , ¿Albert la aceptaria?. Eran las preguntas que le sonaban en su cabeza segundo por segundo.

Todo es por ti, mil gracias por leer el fic. Se que demore un poco pero estoy devuelta


	19. Capitulo 17 Adios Albert

Hola, estoy muy feliz de continuar este fic, se que estuve ausente unos dias pero ya regrese ya estoy aquí y mejor que nunca, antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy. Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 17 Adios Albert

Al parecer los mareos de Candy ya habian durado 2 dias, Albert tenia que partir mañana por la mañana y estaba muy preocupado por dejar a Candy.

-Amor, ¿Segura que no quieres que me queme?-. Dijo mirandola.

-No amor, estoy bien-. Sonrio levemente.

-Bueno, le dire a Paty si te puede venir a ver al igual que mi mama-. Sin mas dijo dandole un ardiente beso y llendose a la puerta movia la mano en señal de despedida y se fue.

Candy se fue a la inmesa sala a buscar su celular, cuando porfin lo encontro le marco a Annie y a Paty para que pasaron una tarde de chicas con te, bocadillos, pastelillos y cosas varias. 30 minutos despues las chicas llegaron juntas y abrazaban a Candy.

-!Hola Candy!-. Dijeron las chicas en coro

-!Hola chicas!, me alegra verlas-. Sonrio Candy.

-¿Cómo esta mi lindo sobrinito?-. Sonrio Candy mientras tocaba la pansita a lo que sintio una patadita.

-Creo que estas bien-. Rieron las chicas.

Las chicas pasaron una linda tarde llena de charlas, risas, abrazos, anecdotas de chicas, pastelillos, refrescos y bocadillos.

-Candy estas comiendo mucho-. Sonrio Annie.

-Para mi que te vas a engordar-. Sonrio Paty en complicidad de Annie.

-Chicas losiento, estos dias e estado con vomitos, dolores de pansa y mareos, !Tengo mucha hambre!-. Dijo Candy.

-Bueno que te parece si el miercoles vamos a ver que es-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-!Annie!-. Grito Candy apenada.

-¿Se han cuidado?-. Dijo Paty seria.

-Bueno si... bueno no... hay no lo se-. Dijo Candy mirando al cielo.

-Bueno, el miercoles hare una cita con Marian-. Sonrio Paty.

-No estes nerviosa Candy, esto es normal-. Sonrio Annie.

-Annie estoy muy nerviosa-. Dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Candy, pronto saldremos de dudas-. Sonrio Paty.

Terminaron de pasar una linda tarde en la piscina relajadas, tomando zumo de naranja y biscochos, Candy tenia muchos antojos y las chicas no le decian nada y solo sonreian entre las 2. Llego la hora de irse, y las chicas tuvieron que irse prometiendo pasar por candy a su salida.

Llego el miercoles y Candy estaba muy nerviosa, Paty estaba por ir a buscar a Annie para ir al final a buscar a Candy. 30 minutos despues las chicas llegaron al penthouse de Candy a recogerla para irse a la cita.

-Hola Candy, ¿estas lista?-. Sonrio Annie sobando su redonda pansita.

-Si, bueno estoy muy nerviosa-. Sonrio Candy.

-Tranquila Candy, nosotras estaremos contigo, pero ¿Ya le dijiste a Albert?-. Dijo Paty intrigada.

-Esperare a saber para decirle o no-. Dijo Candy agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?-. Dijo Annie preocupada.

-Es que el no quiere hijos, que pasa si ¿ estoy embarazada? Tendre que irme de su vida-. Dijo Candy triste.

-Candy pero tu no sabes-. Dijo Annie.

-Es lo mejor chicas, porfavor ya vamonos-. Dijo Candy saliendo.

Las chicas asintieron y salieron tras de Candy, unos 20 minutos despues las chicas llegaron al ginecologo, los chicos llegaron 15 minutos despues para acompañar a Candy Anthony no logro llegar ya que estaba con su novia, Isabell.

-¿Lista Candy?-. Sonrio Annie.

-Annie, calma-. Dijo Archie rodeandola.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero estoy bien-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno, vamos-. Dijo Stear tomando la mano de paty y de Candy.

Los chicos subieron al 5 piso al consultorio de la doctora Andrea, Annie dio el numero de la cita y entraron las chicas.

-Hola Candice-. Sonrio Andrea.

-Hola doctora-. Sonrio Candy apenada.

-Andrea, dime andrea-. Sonrio Andrea.

-Hola Andrea-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno Candy comenzemos sientate aca-. Sonrio Andrea dirigiendola a una silla.

Candy se sento en la silla y siguio todas las indicaciones de la doctora. 40 minutos despues Andrea termino la consulta y dijo:

-Bueno Candy mañana te daremos los resultados-. Sonrio Andrea.

-Esta bien, ¿me puedo ir?-. Sonrio Candy

-Claro que si, nos vemos mañana-. Sonrio Andrea

Y sin mas las chicas y chicos salieron del consultorio, en el camino a las chicas se les antojo comer algo y fueron a comer.

-¿Qué desean comer?-. Sonrio Archie.

-Bueno a mi se me antojan unos tacos al pastor, una ensalada griega, un yogurt con frutas frescas, pan de ajo, un batido de fresa con cremas y un brownie-. Candy sonriente cerro el menu.

-Wow, esta bien-. Rio Archie probocando las risas de todos hasta las de Candy.

-Bueno yo quiero una sopa de hongos-. Dijo Paty.

-Creo que yo igual-. Sonrieron los chicos a la vez.

-Bueno yo quiero una hamburguesa-. Dijo Annie.

Los chicos pidieron lo que quisieron y minutos despues llego el almuerzo.

-¿Me podria dar el periodico porfavor?-. Sonrio Stear a la camarera.

-Por supuesto en un momento se lo traigo-. Sonrio la camarera por el periodico.

2 minutos despues cuando los chicos almorzaban llego la joven con el periodico, Stear le dio el dinero y tomo el periodico. Despues de que todos comieran Stear tomo su periodico y comenzo a leerlo, vio el tiempo, las noticias famosas y en eso vio:

 _ **El Magnante William Albert Andrew con su novia Sofia Monserrat Russel**_

 _ **El dia de ayer, William Albert Andley se encontraba en la reunion de negocios de Arturo Stefan Russel uno de los empresarios mas importantes del momento.**_

 _ **William Albert Andley bailo toda la noche con Sofia Russel, ¿sera que habra nueva pareja?, ¿Sera que uniran sus millones para hacer un gran imperio?.**_

 _ **Estuvieron muy cariñosos en toda la fiesta y logramos tomar una foto exclusiva de un beso de ellos.**_

Stear tenia los ojos pelados, le hervia la sangre su tio engañando a Candy, a su mejor amiga, a la chica que amo de pequeño. Stear apretaba el periodico cosa que se izo notar en todos los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede Stear?-. Decia Candy terminando su yogurt.

-No nada Candy-. Sonrio Stear.

-¿Me dejas ver el periodico?-. Dijo Archie.

-No-. Dijo Stear.

-STEAR QUE HAY EN EL PERIODICO-. Dijo Archie enojado.

-Albert.. Nuestro tio se beso con Sofia Russel-. Dijo mostrando la foto.

A Candy se le rompio el corazon ver esa foto le dolio mucho, sabia que posiblemente estaba por tener un hijo de Albert y el la estaba engañando.

-Candy tranquila debe haber una explicacion-. Dijo Stear.

-!No hay ninguna explicacion!, Albert siempre amo a otra mujer solo quizo aprovecharse de mi y poseerme-. Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Candy no pienses asi..-. Dijo Paty cuando fue cortada por ella.

-Me gustaria ir chicos-. Dijo Candy tratando de sonreir.

-Nosotras te acompañamos-. Sonrieron los chicos.

Ellos dejaron la cuenta y el dinero, y se fueron todo el camino fue en silencio, Candy miraba llorando por la ventana el paisaje Invernal de Paris. Los chicos llegaron y ayudaron a bajar a las chicas.

-Bueno Candy nos vemos mañana para recibir las pruebas, ahora quiero estar sola-. Sonrio Annie.

-Si, nos vemos mañana-. Sonrio Paty.

-Hasta luego chicos-. Sonrio Candy.

-Hasta luego Candy-. Dijeron en coro.

Candy entro al departamento y tiro su bolso al sillon y empezo a llorar estaba muy triste, fue a la habitacion y empezo a empacar todo lo de ella la ropa que ella habia comprado. Se quito el anillo de compromiso y todas las prendas y la dejo en la comoda, escribio una nota para Albert.

-Tendre que comprar un boleto para otro pais, no me puedo quedar mas tiempo aquí-. Decia Candy llorando.

Entro a su computadora a KLM, pero antes llamo a los chicos para que vinieran. Los chicos tardaron 30 minutos en llegar.

-¿Qué paso Candy?-. Dijeron los chicos preocupados

-Chicos sientense-. Dijo Candy seria.

-Y esas maletas Candy-. Dijo Archie.

-Me ire a Barcelona, terminare de estudiar alla-. Dijo Candy llorando.

-Candy..-. Dijo Anthony.

-no te puedes ir sola-. Dijo Annie.

-Lo se, pero si ustedes quieren pueden venir conmigo-. Sonrio Candy.

-Yo me voy contigo-. Dijo Paty.

-Si Paty va, yo voy-. Sonrio Stear.

-Creo que nos podemos ir con ella, ¿verdad Archie?-. Sonrio Annie.

-Si amor, nos vamos contigo Candy-. Sonrio Archie.

-yo igual-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Anthony, no quiero separarte de Isabell-. Dijo Candy triste.

-No te preocupes, ella comprendera-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Entonces, compremos los boletos el viernes salimos-. Sonrio Archie.

Los chicos se quedaron charlando un buen rato, entre que harian, universidades, casas, autos, al final a las 11:30 de la noche los chicos terminaron de escoger todo. Estudiarian en el Royal University de Barcelona, vivirian en Gran via en una casa de dos pisos, con piscina y 8 habitaciones, tendrian 4 autos, tenian todo resuelto partirian el viernes al medio dia.

Llego la mañana y las chicas pasaron temprano a buscar a Candy ya que los chicos fueron a pagar la casa con la tarjeta, el cupo de la universidad los autos y el vuelo.

-Candy estas lista-. Sonrio Annie.

-Si!, muy lista-. Sonrio Candy.

-Muy bien, entremos-. Dijo Paty sonriendo.

Las chicas subieron al 5 piso, al consultorio de Andrea, dieron el numero de la cita y entraron.

-!Hola Candy!-. Sonrio Andrea.

-!Hola Andrea!-. Sonrio Candy.

-Ya tengo los resultados toma-. Sonrio dandoselos.

-Gracias-. Sonrio Candy.

Candy habrio lentamente los papeles y vio que decia:

 _ **Candice White Hendell**_

 _ **Resultados: 100% positivo-**_

-Estoy...Estoy embarazada-. Candy sonrio.

-Felicidades-. Dijo Annie contenta.

-Candy me ofrezco a dar tu seguimiento de tu embarazo-. Sonrio Andrea.

-Losiento, pero nosotros nos vamos el viernes a barcelona-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-Bueno, me gustaria visitarlos algun dia-. Sonrio Andrea.

-Si, toma este es mi nuevo numero y mi direccion-. Sonrio Candy.

-Bueno, !Muchas Felicidades!-. Sonrio Andrea abrazandola.

-Gracias, con su permiso nos vamos-. Sonrio Candy.

-Adelante chicas-. Sonrio Andrea mientras las chicas se iban.

Las chicas estaban muy contentas en especial Candy, se dedicaria solamente a su pequeño bebe que venia, le dolia mucho dejar a Albert, pero era lo mejor el no queria hijos y la habia engañado, tenia que seguir adelante.

Llego el viernes y todo estaba listo, eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Candy se levanto. Se izo unos panquekes con bacon y jugo de naranja. Candy escribio una nota para Albert y dejo una prueba de embarazo sobre el papel. Las chicas llegaron a recoger a Candy al departamento eran las 11:28 de la mañana y ese mismo dia llegaba Albert de nueva york.

Las chicas bajaron con todas las maletas ya que los chicos la esperaban para irse al aeropuerto. En eso bajando las chicas se encontraron con Albert en la entrada.

-!Hola amor!-. Albert trato de besarla pero Candy lo esquivo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Y esas maletas?-. Dijo Albert mirandola.

-Nos... nos vamos de viaje a Miami-. Sonrio Candy nerviosa.

-Voy con ustedes-. Sonrio Albert.

-No gracias, queremos hacer viaje de chicas-. Dijo Annie cortando.

-Bueno, esta bien nos vemos en unos dias pero no entiendo por que tantas maletas-. Dijo Albert.

-Lo sabras, te deje una carta en la comoda un regalo y el periodico del martes-. Dijo seria marchandose.

-¿Del miercoles?-. Dijo Albert.

-Adios Albert-. Dijo Candy.

Los chicos las ayudaron a meter las maletas de ellas y Albert noto que habian varias maletas en el maletero. Ya todos se habian subido excepto Candy. Albert la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Tu anillo, No esta-. Dijo serio.

-Te lo deje junto a la comoda, a ver si se lo das a tu nueva novia-. Y sin mas Candy se subio al auto.

-Candy abreme!-. Grito Albert golpeando el vidrio.

-Archie arranca porfavor-. Dijo Candy agachando la cabeza.

Archie obedecio y acelero dejando a un Albert muy intrigado, salio corriendo al penthouse y vio...

Candy y los chicos ya habian llegado al aeropuerto, su vuelo ya estaba partiendo. Por suerte los chicos llegaron a tiempo y lograron subir al avion.

Iba a ser un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, vida junto a sus amigos de toda la vida, junto a su hijo. Candy veia cada vez como se alejaba de Francia movio su mano despidiendose del pais que le dio los mejores momentos de su vida.


	20. Capitulo 1 Un Nuevo Comienzo parte 1

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy contenta de seguir este fic. Antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy, sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 18 Un Nuevo Comienzo

Iba a ser una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, una etapa con su hijo, y las personas que ama. Un comienzo sin Albert, que solo la uso por un momento.

1 hora y 40 minutos despues, los chicos llegaron a su nuevo hogar, Barcelona. Los chicos llegaron y salieron del aeropuerto, afuera estaba su chofer Joseph que los llevaria a la nueva residencia. Llegaron 45 minutos despues, La casa era color Blanca, tenia unos jardines divinos y una piscina gigante.

-!Esta divino!-. Exclamo Annie.

-!Me encanta!-. Exclamo Candy.

-Bueno chicas entremos, les mostrare sus cuartos los decoramos como a ustedes les gusta-. Dijo Anthony.

-Y hicimos un cuarto para el pequeño Archie-. Sonrio Archie.

-!En serio!-. Dijo Annie emocionada.

-Si, y pronto para el bebe nuevo que vendra-. Stear miro a Candy y todos sonrieron.

-Bueno, entremos-. Sonrio Candy sonrojada.

Los chicos entraron y vieron una sala muy bien amueblada, con un inmenso comedor y una gran cocina. Un inmeso pasillo que da a los baños y a las habitaciones. Era un lugar muy hermoso, el campo es muy verde, con muchos arboles y una gran piscina.

-Me encanta-. Dijo Annie llorando.

-Annie, no llores-. Dijo Archie rodeandola.

-Esta muy hermoso, la habitacion esta divina-. Sonreia Annie.

-Imaginamos que en unos dias tendras a Archie Anthony.

-Estoy nerviosa-. Dijo Annie.

-Tranquila Annie, yo estare contigo en ese momento-. Sonrio Archie y la abrazo.

-Bueno que les parece ¿Si vamos a la Piscina?-. Dijo Stear.

-!Si!-. Dijeron todos.

Los chicos pasaron una linda tarde, tomando zumos de naranja, limon, bocadillos, hamburguesillas, y dulces. Charlas, risas, y cuentos del pasado revivian la felicidad de Candy, pero su corazon estaba roto, estaba destrozado.

Mientras Tanto en Paris...

Albert salio corriendo al Penthouse, queria saber que Candy habia visto y que regalo. Queria saber por que tantas maletas y por que tan fria y alejada de el.

-Candy que habras visto-. Se dijo a si mismo.

Entro a la habitacion y vio en la comoda una prueba de embarazo que decia positivo, y el periodico del miercoles salia el besandose con Sofia, y el anillo.

-No...-. Dijo Albert tirandose al piso.

-Se fue.. Se fue para siempre-. Decia llorando.

-Esta embarazada... y se fue...-. Lloraba.

-La nota-. Albert se levanto y la agarro.

 _ **Para Albert**_

 _ **Se que nos amamos, pero pienso que es lo mejor. Podras seguir tu relacion con Sofia, les deseo lo mejor y que se casen como nosotros algun dia lo ibamos a hacer.**_

 _ **No volveras a saber de mi, tienes el camino libre para estar con Sofia seran una hermosa pareja, nosotros no necesitaremos de ti y ni tu de nosotros. Estare bien estare en un hermoso lugar.**_

 _ **Te dejo el anillo por que rompo nuestro compromiso, sinceramente te deseo lo mejor y que seas feliz junto a la mujer que si amas. Aprenderas a vivir sin mi, como yo sin ti.**_

 _ **Hasta nunca Albert**_

 _ **Candice White Hendell.**_

-!Nunca aprendere a vivir sin ti!, !Nunca!-. Decia llorando.

Albert se levanto, tomo la prueba de embarazo armo sus maletas y volo hacia Miami.

15 horas despues Albert llego a Miami, fue recibido por su mejor amigo Alex quien lo ayudo a llegar a las oficinas de las aerolineas para preguntar por Candy.

-Gracias Alex-. Sonrio Albert.

-De nada amigo para eso estamos los amigos-. Sonrio Alex

Los jovenes entraron a las oficinas y se encontraron con un señor de unos 48 años que atendia desde la ventanilla.

-Hola muy buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirle?-. Dijo el señor amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, me gustaria que me pudiera ayudar a buscar a la señorita Candice White Hendell que izo un vuelo aca a Miami-. Dijo Albert

-Señor losiento, pero tendria que ir al aeropuerto a preguntar a nuestras oficinas de alla, dar el nombre y una descripcion, tal vez si da unos 1000 dolares los llevaran a las camaras y podran tratar de identificar a la joven que busca-. Dijo El señor.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias-. Sonrio Albert.

Y sin mas los chicos se fueron al aeropuerto y siguieron las instrucciones del Señor quien fue muy amable con ellos.

-Hola muy buenas tardes ¿ en que le puedo ayudar?-. Sonrio una joven.

-Hola muy buenas tardes, deseo encontrar a una joven llamada Candice white Hendell, tiene 21 años es aproximadamente mide 1.65, tiene el cabello dorado con risos, tiene una piel muy blanca y unos ojos verdes hermosos-. Dijo Albert acordandose de ella.

-Señor no hemos visto a nadie asi pero si quiere puede...-. Fue interrumpida por Albert.

-Tome estos 2000 dolares y no le diga a nadie solo ayudeme-. Dijo dando el dinero.

-Sigame por aca-. Dijo la joven sonriendo.

Albert y Alex fueron al lado de las camaras sin tener ningun resultado, efectivamente Candy no habia viajado a Miami. Lo engaño, se estaba escondiendo de el. Era verdad ella no queria volver a saber de el.

-Albert tranquilo la encontraremos-. Sonrio Alex para darle fuerzas.

-Alex, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a buscarla?-. Dijo Albert serio.

-Si quieres amigo, yo voy contigo-. Sonrio Alex.

-Entonces vamonos-. Dijo Albert.

-Y mi ropa-. Dijo Alex

-Te comprare pero vamonos ya-. Dijo Albert.

Mientras tanto en Barcelona...

1 semana despues...

-Chicos yo creo que ya viene Archie-. Gritaba Annie.

-!Hay que llevarla al doctor!-. Dijo Paty.

-!Llamare a Archie!-. Dijo Anthony.

-!Ahhhhh!, !Vamonos ya mierda!-. Grito Annie.

-!Stear enciende el auto yo cargare a Annie!-. Dijo Anthony

30 minutos de mucha desesperacion los chicos llegaron al hospital Soflemd. Annie dio a luz a un lindo varon que se parecia mucho a Archie. Estaba muy lindo y pequeño.

-¡¿Donde esta Annie?!-. Dijo Archie preocupado.

-El 5 cuarto a la derecha esta con las chicas-. Dijo Anthony muy soñoliento.

Archie camino muy apresurado hasta la habitacion que le dijeron sus hermanos, y cuando entro se encontro con una debil Annie dandole de comer al pequeño Archie mientras Candy y Paty veian la adorable escena.

-Hola amor-. Sonrio Archie acercandose.

-Nosotras nos salimos, ven Candy-. Dijo Paty jalandole la mano.

Despues de que las chicas salieran y se reunieran con Anthony y Stear, ellos charlaron un rato, las chicas fueron por café y bocadillos para los chicos.

Mientras en la habitacion Archie veia como su novia y madre de su hijo, miraba al pequeño Archie con tanto amor.

-Se ven muy lindos Juntos-. Decia Archie admirandolos.

-Los 3 seremos una familia-. Sonrio Annie.

-Siempre juntos-. Sonrio Archie.

Sellaron su promesa con un beso y un leve beso para el pequeño Archie.

9 Meses despues...

En Italia:

-Alex, llevamos 9 meses buscandola ya estoy porvencido-. Decia Albert con la cabeza abajo.

-Tranquilo Albert la encontraremos te lo prometo-. Dijo Alex tratando de calmarlo.

-Pero hemos ido a casi todos los paises, hemos salido del continente, hemos vuelto, hemos ido a toda latinoamerica, volvimos a francia, no se donde esta-. Dijo Albert estresado.

-Tranquilo Amigo-. Dijo Alex

Mientras Tanto en Barcelona...

-Te vez como un cerdito Candy-. Dijo Anthony provocando risas.

-!Anthony!-. Le grito Candy.

-No puedo creer que ya han pasado 9 meses-. Sonreia Annie mirando al pequeño Archie.

-Si, te vez muy bien de mama Annie, y se candy que seras una muy buena madre-. Sonrio Stear.

-Candy, ¿Willy no molesta?-. Rio Paty.

-Si, sera muy activo-. Rio candy.

-Seran un peligro para la sociedad Archie y Willy-. Dijo Annie haciendo que todos rieran.

-Solo nos faltan 2 años para terminar la universidad-. Dijo Anthony.

-Wuujuu-. Dijo Archie haciendo sarcasmo.

-Ya vuelvo chicos voy a buscar algo en mi habitacion-. Sonrio Candy mientras se levantaba.

Candy iba a su habitacion a buscar unas fotos de su embarazo cuando le dio un gran dolor y callo al piso.

-Un grito salio de Candy-

-!Candy!-. Dijeron los chicos corriendo a ayudarla.

-No importa lo que me pase, pero porfavor salvame a mi hijo-. Lloraba Candy.

-No, nada te pasara-. Anthony la also.

-!Nos vamos chicos!-. Dijo Anthony.

Los chicos despues de 20 minutos despues llegaron al hospital y se llevaron a Candy a la sala de urgencias.

-¿Familiares de Candice White Hendell? el doctor Stevens.

-Aquí... ¿Stevens eres tu?-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Hola Anthony como estas-. Sonrio Stevens.

-Muy bien y tu-. Dijo Anthony.

-Ehh, chicos lamento interrumpir el reencuentro pero !Y Candy!-. Exclamo Paty.

-¿Candy? Es esa Candy? , ¿La prometida de Albert?-. Dijo Stevens.

-No ella no es su prometida-. Dijo Archie.

-Albert lleva meses buscandola por todo el mundo, ¿Es hijo de Albert?-. Dijo Stevens.

-Si...-. Dijo Stear.

-!STEAR!-. Le gritaron todos.

-losiento-. Dijo Stear poniendo ojos inocentes.

-Chicos Candy esta muy delicada, logramos salvar al bebe, pero ella esta delicada, trataremos de salvarla pero por ahora no hay mucho que hacer-. Dijo Stevens llendose.

-No...No puede ser-. Decia Paty llorando.

-Tranquila, estara bien, Candy es muy fuerte y se que lo hara por su hijo-. Sonrio Annie.

A la mañana siguiente...

Los chicos habian dormido en el hospital, Archie se habia ofrecido a llevar a Annie a casa pero ella se quedo junto a Archie Jr. Stear y Paty estaban dormidos y Anthony dormia igual.

-¿Familiares de Candice?-. Dijo Stevens.

-Aquí-. Dijeron los chicos.

-Candy se encuentra fuera de peligro-. Sonrio Stevens.

-¿Podemos verla?-. Dijeron las chicas.

-Si adelante-. Dijo Stevens.

-!Candy!-. Sonrieron todos.

-Hola chicos!-. Dijo Candy un poco debil.

-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo esta Willy?-. Sonrio Annie.

-Este es Willy-. Sonrio Candy.

Tenia la piel muy blanca igual que Candy, tenia el cabello dorado y lacio al igual que Albert, y tenia los ojos color azul cielo como su padre.

-Es hermoso Candy, !Hola chiquito!-. Dijo Annie sonriente.

-Se parece al tio de pequeño-. Dijo Archie sonriendo.

-Esta muy guapo, bueno como yo-. Dijo Anthony provocando risas de todos hasta del pequeño willy.

-!Que lindo!-. Dijo Paty.

-su primera risa de muchas-. Sonrio Candy.

Mientras tanto en Italia...

-Albert sabes no hemos ido ni a Australia, ni a Holanda, Alemania, ni a Islandia, ni a Greccia ni a Barcelona-. Dijo Alex.

-Es cierto!, emprendamos nuestro viaje en ese orden!-. Y sin mas los chicos se fueron en el avion privado de los Andley a Australia.

Continuara...


	21. Capitulo 19 Un comienzo Nuevo parte 2

Hola chicos y chicas, en verdad lamento el retraso tuve unos problemas con la computadora y bueno. Ya volvi para subir nuevos capitulos, antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 19 Un nuevo comienzo 2

Barcelona

Despues de unos dias, por fin pudieron llevarse a Candy y al pequeño Will a casa.

-Anthony, puedes pasarme mi telefono-. Decia Candy mientras recostaba a Will en su cuna.

-Esta bien-. Anthony fue en busca del telefono de Candy, y al encontrarlo se lo llevo.

-Gracias-. Dijo Candy.

Candy llamo a su madre contandole todo lo ocurrido, hablaron un tiempo.

-¿Se parece a William?-. Dijo la madre emocionada.

-Si mama, es muy guapo-. Decia Candy mientras movia los pequeños cabellos de Will.

-En unos dias estare hay con ustedes-. Decia su madre.

-Gracias mama-. Sonrio Candy al telefono.

-Hasta luego mi amor-. Decia su madre.

-Hasta luego mama-. Dijo Candy, y sin mas cerro la llamada.

Horas despues el pequeño Will se desperto, obviamente levantando a Candy. Era una buena madre, le cambiaba los pañales, le leia cuentos, lo arrullaba, lo hacia reir, era una madre cariñosa y amorosa.

7 meses despues...

Un domingo, los chicos descidieron pasar el dia en casa. Con limonadas, cervezas, dulces, bocadillos y cosas varias.

-Que lindas se ven de mamas-. Dijo Paty sonriente.

-Si, son tan adorables-. Sonrio Archie viendo a su hijo de 1 año y 7 meses.

Candy ayudaba a sentar al pequeño Will tratando que no se callera. De repente el pequeño Will agarro un juguete y se lo lanzo al pequeño Archie.

-!Will!-. Le dijo su madre mientras todos reian y Archie lloraba.

-Ya bebe-. Decia amorosa Annie.

Pasaron una linda tarde en la piscina, veian al pequeño Archie caminar por el amplio patio cuando su padre lo tomo para llevarlo a la piscina y el pequeño Will fue agarrado por Anthony . Mientras los chicos nadaban, las chicas platicaban entre risas, recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia.

-Y..Candy ¿Has sabido de el?-. Dijo Annie haciendo un largo silencio.

Candy se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos, pensaba dia y noche en Albert ya habia pasado 1 año y 4 meses, sencillamente ella era tema olvidado para el.

-Pues... no la verdad, no-. Dijo Candy con ojos cristalinos.

-Vamos Candy no llores, no era la intencion-. Decia Annie tomando de su mano.

-No se preocupen chicas estoy bien-. Dijo secandose con una servilleta los ojos cristalinos.

-Candy, debes buscarlo-. Dijo Annie mirandola a los ojos.

-Es verdad Candy, tienes que hablar con el-. Dijo Paty.

-No chicas, me quitara a Will y no lo soportaria-. Dijo Llorando.

-Candy..-. Dijeron las chicas.

-Ya, no nos preocupemos vamos con los chicos-. Y sin mas Candy se seco las lagrimas, agarro a las chicas y se fueron a la piscina.

Semanas despues la madre de Candy conocio a los pequeños y se quedo 1 año con ellos, cuando llego el dia de la partida Will Archie y sus tios y padres la fueron a despedir al aeropuerto prometiendo regresar para las fiestas.

Los chicos llegaron a su casa, Archie fue corriendo por sus juguetes mientras Will jugaba con su madre. Pasaron una tarde picnic junto a los niños, Paty y Stear estaban a punto de casarse, El pequeño Archie tenia 3 años y Will iba a cumplir 2 el proximo mes, estaban planeando hacerle una fiesta de mickey mouse.

-Candy tenemos que ir comprando las cosas-. Dijo Annie cargando al pequeño Archie.

-Lo se, pensaba hacer la fiesta en la casa-. Sonrio Candy.

-Mama... cado-. Decia Will a su madre.

-Carro mi amor-. Sonreia Candy pasandoselo.

-Son tan lindos-. Sonrio Paty.

Pasaron una buena tarde en familia comiendo biscochos, jugo de naranja, limonada, cervezas, sandwiches y una deliciosa cena cerca de casa.

El mes paso volando y ya era el cumpleaños de Will, habian globos negros, rojos y amarillos. Un gran Mickey de papel mache, una gran piñata repleta de dulces, niños corriendo por toda la casa, un gran pastel de dos pisos, mesas sillas, y comida.

-Esta muy linda la fiesta Candy, los niños se divierten mucho-. Sonreia Anabell, era una chica que conocio Candy cuando cambio de carrera, economia y finanzas.

-Muchas gracias Anne, todo para Will-. Sonrio Candy viendo a su hijo correr con los otros.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, rompieron la piñata, jugaron, corrieron, nadaron, jugaron con sus tabletas, se correteaban, comian se divirtieron de lo mejor.

-!Feliz cumpleaños William!, !Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-. Dijeron todos mientras Will apagaba las velitas.

-!Muy bien mi amor!-. Decia Candy cargando a su hijo y dandole besitos.

3 años despues

-Mama..-. Lloraba Albert en los brazos de su madre.

-Hijo, tienes que seguir adelante ya han pasado casi 4 años, tal vez Candy no era la indicada-. Decia su madre acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

-Pero es que !La amo!-. Abrazaba.

-Lo se mi amor pero hay que seguir-. Dijo levantandole la cara y limpiando las lagrimas.

-tienes razon mama, tengo que seguir adelante-. Y sin mas Albert se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Mama tendre que mudarme a Barcelona, tendremos unas ventas y acciones alla y es nescesario ir, pero me parece muy agradable el vescindario Gran Via donde voy a hospedarme asique descidi comprar una casa ahí-. Dijo Albert. - Partire mañana-. Dijo descidido.

-Esta bien hijo-. Dijo su madre.

Y sin mas Albert se marcho a su Penthouse, izo las maletas, llamo a la aerolinea y a la mañana siguiente partio a Barcelona.

Continuara...

Gracias por apoyar tanto esta historia los amo.


	22. Capitulo 20 El reencuentro

Hola chicos y chicas estoy muy feliz de seguir este fic tan hermoso, antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy, sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 20

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando un sonido de camiones desperto a los pequeños y a todos. Candy muy molesta se fue a bañar, se arreglo, se puso un top negro , un saco blanco, un jeans rasgado, y sus tacones café.

Ya habian acabado la Universidad, y cada uno tenia un trabajo: Candy trabajaba como jefa en KCA, Archie y Stear trabajaban junto a Candy igual como jefes, Paty se encargaba de los niños y de llevarlos al colegio al igual que Annie.

Hicieron la rutina de siempre, levantar a Will para el kinder, y a Archie para la primaria. Candy izo huevos con Bacon y zumo de naranja.

-!Mami!-. Grito Will desde las escaleras.

-!Mi amor!-. Grito Candy alzandolo en sus brazos. -¿Cómo dormiste mi corazon?-. Sonreia Candy mientras le movia los cabellos.

-!Muy bien mami!-. Decia Will dandole besitos.

-Bueno mi amor a comer, ¿Ya vienen tus tios y tu primo?-. Dijo Candy sirviendo el desayuno.

-Si mami, ya vienen-. Dijo Will sonriente.

Will ya tenia 5 años, estaba en el kinder, tenia el cabello rubio hasta las orejas, los ojos color azul cielo, tez blanca y una que otra peca, era muy travieso y junto a Archie eran un terremoto.

-!Buenos dias!-. Dijeron los chicos.

-!Buenos dias!-. Dijeron Candy y Will.

Se sentaron en la mesa como la familia que eran a desayunar, en la tarde Archie y Anthony pasarian por los chicos del colegio para llevarlos a sus clases de Futbol.

-Y bien campeones, ¿Listos para su clase de hoy?-. Decia Archie mientras mordia su tostada.

-!Si!-. Dijeron los niños.

-Bien, jueguen muy bien chicos, tienen partido en 1 semana-. Dijo Anthony orgulloso.

-Si tio-. Dijo Will comiendo su tostada.

-!Por dios ya es tarde!-. Dijo Candy comiendo muy rapido.

-!Es verdad!-. Dijeron todos.

-!Chicos sus maletas hay que irnos!-. Dijo Annie.

-Annie yo llevare a Will, se lo prometi-. Dijo Candy guardando el lonche de Will y Archie.

-!Will ve por tu maleta!, !Archie aquí esta tu lonche corazon!, !Buen dia!-. Decia Candy mientras Annie y Archie llevaban apresurados a Archie. Stear y Paty se iban a hacer unos tramites para un nuevo carro.

-!Estoy listo mami!-. Decia Will con su maleta, su ipad y su lonchera.

-Esta bien mi amor vamonos-. Decia Candy apresurada.

Salieron y mientras Candy cerraba la puerta de la casa, Will miraba los camiones pasando.

-!Mira mami camiones!-. Grito Will.

-Si mi amor, se me habia olvidado debe ser que tenemos un nuevo vecino-. Sonrio Candy forzada.

-!Niños nuevos!-. Dijo Will.

-Todavia no sabemos amor pero vamonos ya-. Decia Candy montandose al auto.

Tenia pensado llevar a su hijo a la clase de futbol, tenia tiempo y era una linda sorpresa para Will. Despues de 30 minutos de camino y conversaciones de Madre e hijo llegaron al colegio.

-Vamos Will-. Decia Su madre cargando su maleta.

-Will recuerda los buenos dias, has caso no quiero ninguna queja, hay esta tu lunch, y si necesitas algo aquí hay 15 dolares-. Decia candy.

-Si mami-. Decia Will abrazandola.

-Te quiero mucho mi amor-. Decia Candy.

-Yo tambien mami-. Decia Will.

-Bueno ya mi amor, entra que te cerraran la puerta-. Sonrio Candy poniendose de pie.

-Si mami-. Decia Will despidiendose.

-Adios Will-. Sonrio Candy.

-Adios Mami-. Sonrio Will.

Despues de dejar a Will, Candy se dirigio a KCA, cuando llego se dio cuenta que Archie y Anthony ya estaban. Recordaba que tenian una reunion hoy con un posible socio.

-Buenos Dias Señorita White-. Sonrio Sthephanie la secretaria.

-Sthephanie ya te dije que me dijeras Candy-. Dijo sonriente.

-Esta bien Candy, El señor Archie y el señor Anthony le esperan-. Sonrio Sthephanie.

-Sthephanie dime que tengo a las 3 de la tarde-. Decia Candy atenta.

-Una reunion con Sakura Mika-. Dijo Sthephanie.

-Cancelala y pasala para el jueves a las 1 de la tarde-. Sonrio Candy.

-Esta bien, ¿Algo mas?-. Dijo amable.

-Es todo-. Sonrio Candy.

Salio apresurada hasta la sala de juntas, entro y vio a Archie y a Anthony esperandola.

-Creimos que no llegarias-. Rio Anthony levantandose dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, es que la mudanza del nuevo vecino me atraso-. Dijo Candy.

-A mi igual llegue 15 minutos tarde-. Dijo Archie fingiendo enfado.

-Rieron entre todos-

-Y ¿Cuál es nuestro socio?-. Dijo Candy.

-Bueno no sabemos aun el nombre de nuestro socio, solo sabemos que quiere hacer unas inversiones y asociarse con nosotros-. Dijo Anthony.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Candy.

Los chicos conversaron unos 8 minutos cuando llego.

-Señorita Candice, Señor Archie, Señor Anthony su socio llego-. Dijo Sthephanie.

-Hagalos pasar-. Dijo Candy.

-Buenos dias, mi nombre es George el es mi socio William Albert Andley-. Dijo George.

En eso entro era Albert estaba frente a ella despues de 5 años. Se veia muy varonil con su barbilla recien depilada, su cabello rubio largo, su saco negro.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos los amo.


	23. Capitulo 22 Will

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy muy feliz de continuar este hermoso fic, antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 21

Era Candy, despues de tantos años la volvia a ver. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, el embarazo le habia sentado muy bien, sus curvas estaban mas definidas, sus piernas mas contorneadas, su postura ya no era la universitaria de hace unos años ahora era una mujer.

Candy estaba en shock al igual que los chicos, no se esperaban encontrarse a Albert nunca mas. Candy fue muy profesional y siguio como si nada aunque le doliera el corazon.

-Buenos Dias Señor George, Señor William-. Decia Candy tomandoles la mano.

-Vengan sientense porfavor y comenzemos la junta-. Dijo Candy seria.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Albert.

Hablaron sobre los precios, los aumentos, las remodelaciones que podrian hacer, los puestos, las publicidades entre varias cosas la junta se habia alargado mas de lo esperado y ya eran las 2:30.

-Podemos hacer una excelente publicidad para promocionar KCA-. Dijo George.

-Si, podemos promocionar los productos-. Dijo Albert sin quitarle la vista a Candy.

De repente Candy vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenia que irse ya para llegar a tiempo.

-!No puede ser!-. Se altero Candy.

-¡¿Que pasa!?-. Dijeron todos.

-!Los niños!, !Archie los niños!-. Decia Candy mientras agarraba su celular sus papeles y su bolso.

-!Es verdad Candy!, losiento tendremos que cambiar la junta para mañana-. Dijo Anthony.

-No...Anthony mañana iba a traer a... tu sabes-. Dijo Candy asustada.

-Me parece perfecto mañana-. Dijo Albert seductor.

-Me tengo que ir-. Dijo Candy saliendo.

-!No Candy espera!-. Dijo Albert levantandose tras de ella.

Candy iba corriendo en sus tacones, Albert iba detrás de ella queria hablar, era ¿Su hijo?. En eso Candy al llegar al aparcamiento se resbalo y callo.

-!Candy!-. Grito Albert corriendo hacia a ella.

-no me toques puedo sola-. Dijo fria y distante levantandose.

-tienes que ir al medico-. Dijo Albert.

-No, ire mas tarde ahora tengo que ir por mi hijo-. Dijo avanzando cogeando.

-¿¡Que!?-. Dijo Albert corriendo y jalandola del brazo.

-!Albert sueltame!-. Dijo Candy.

-!Es mi hijo verdad!-. Dijo Albert enfadado.

-!Si!, !es tuyo! estas contento ya vuelve con Sofia y dejanos en paz nunca te necesitamos-. Dijo safandose.

-Nunca estuve con sofia-. Dijo Albert.

-No me importa solo quiero ir por mi hijo-. Dijo Candy a punto de llorar.

-Esta bien, pero esta vez no te dejare ir-. Dijo Albert.

-Adios-. Dijo Candy y sin mas se fue en su auto.

20 minutos despues, Candy llego por Will y Archie para llevarlos a su entrenamiento en el parque.

-¿Cómo les fue mis amores?-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-!Super tia!-. Dijo Archie sonriente.

-!Muy bien mami!-. Dijo Will.

-Muy bien mis amores, despues del entrenamiento iremos a comprar unas cosas-. Sonrio Candy.

-Si-. Asintieron los 2.

Despues de llegar al parque, y atarles los cordones los chicos empezaron su entrenamiento. Candy se sento en una esquina mientras miraba orgullosa a su hijo.

En eso el pequeño Will se callo y golpeo con una roca en la rodilla.

-!Will!-. Grito Candy corriendo hacia el.

-Will lloraba-

-Mi amor, !Que sientes!, !Que tienes!-. Decia Candy mientras lo trataba de cargar.

-Mami me duele-. Decia Will.

-!Oh Will!, tendremos que irnos a casa te curare alla, vamonos Archie-. Dijo Candy y sin mas fue por la bolsa de los chicos, cargo a Will y se fueron.

Despues de recostar a Will en la parte trasera y ponerle el cinturon a Archie adelante arranco.

Despues de llegar cerca de casa y parar en una farmacia Candy compro curitas y alchol. Despues manejo hacia casa y vio a los molestos camiones aun estacionados ocupando la via.

-!Tendre que ir a pedirle al vecino que quite sus camiones!-. Dijo Candy golpeando el timon.

Despues de llamar a Archie Stear y Anthony para que la ayudaran, cargo a Will y lo llevo a su habitacion para curarlo.

-Mi amor te va arder-. Dijo Candy pasandole un cotonete con Alchol.

-Grito de Will-

-Mi amor calma, ya termine-. Dijo Candy poniendole una curita de Cars.

-Listo mi amor, como nuevo-. Dijo Dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho mami-. Sonrio Will.

-Yo tambien mi cielo, pero ven a comer-. Dijo Dandole la mano.

Bajaron a comer Lasagna de Carne con ensalada y una coca Cola.

-¿Cómo les fue?-. Dijo Annie comiendo.

-Will se callo mama-. Dijo Archie.

-Oh Will debes tener mas cuidado-. Dijo Annie.

-Lo tendre tia-. Sonrio el mientras comia su Lasagna.

-Sonido de Camiones-

-!Tendre que hablar con el vecino!-. Dijo Candy enojada.

-Lo se, es muy molesto-. Dijo Stear.

-Stear no la alientes-. Rio Anthony y todos rieron.

Despues de un almuerzo entre risas, y una platica amena los niños descidieron ir a montar bicicleta a la calle.

-!Will dejame ponerte el casco!-. Dijo Candy correteandolo.

Ya se habia cambiado, tenia una camiseta roja, un short celeste con encaje y unas zapatillas adidas.

-!Mami no me pasara nada!-. Decia Will en su bici de 3 ruedas.

-!Will ven o no juegas mas!-. Dijo Candy.

-!Archie ven el protector solar!-. Grito Annie.

-Voy mama-. Dijo Archie dandose la vuelta en su bici de 2 ruedas.

-Will ven aca-. Grito Candy.

-!Mami se poncho la llanta!-. Grito Will.

-!Voy para alla!-. Corrio Candy.

Cuando llego, se dio cuenta que la bici se habia ponchado en frente de la casa del molesto vecino, era la ocasión perfecta para hablar con el.

-Will hablare con el vecino para que quite sus camiones, ven aquí-. Dijo Candy tomandole la mano.

-!Mami mi bici!-. Grito Will.

-no pasara nada mi amor-. Dijo Candy sonriendo.

-!Mami ya viene mi tio Archie!-. Sonrio Will.

-Esta bien mi amor, vete con el-. Sonrio Candy.

Despues de que Archie se llevara a Will y a la bici, Candy fue a tocar la puerta de su molesto vecino.

-Buenas Tardes-. Decia Candy mientras tocaba.

-Se habre la puerta-

-Vecino porfavor puede quitar sus camiones los niños no pueden jug..-. Candy levanto la cabeza y frente a ella estaba Albert y detrás bajaba una mujer completamente desnuda por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-. Dijo la pelinegra.

-Eh... mmm... bueno.. Eh.. Lo siento no quise interrumpir... su.. Romance solo quiero que quite los camiones-. Dijo Candy tratando de estar tranquila.

-Cla..Claro-. Dijo Albert apenado.

-Adios-. Dijo Candy.

-!No Candy espera!-. Dijo Albert sujetandola.

-Sueltame Albert, porfavor-. Decia sin mirarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar de ti, de mi, de nuestro hijo-. Dijo Albert.

-No hay nada de que hablar, tu y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos tu tienes a.. la pelinegra, y respecto a nuestro hijo... !lo regale!-. Grito Candy .

Era el momento menos indicado para que Will viniera corriendo hacia ella.

-!Mami! ,!Mami! Ire a la piscina-. Dijo Will alzandole sus brasitos.

-Candy lo carga-

-Si mi amor vamonos-. Sonrio.

-!Candy espera! ¿Es el?-. Dijo Albert mirandolo.

-Will ve a casa-. Dijo Candy.

-pero mami-. Dijo Will.

-!A casa!-. Grito Candy.

Nunca le habia gritado a Will, pero queria protegerlo alejarlo de Albert para siempre. Cuando Will se fue Candy le dijo.

-Te espero en mi casa a las 9 de la noche, es cuando Will y Archie duermen-. Y sin mas Candy se fue.

Pasaron una buena tarde, pero Candy no. Estaba muy triste por lo que habia visto Albert tenia una mujer, tenia miedo de que le quitara a Will.

Llego la hora de la cena y tuvieron una charla divertida sobre lo que habia ocurrido hoy, todos opinaron excepto Candy, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué opinas Candy?-. Dijo Archie.

-¿Disculpa?-. Dijo Candy.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Annie.

-Nada Annie..-. Dije con ojos cristalinos.

-Niños vallan a su cuarto-. Dijo Paty.

-Los niños se fueron-

-Ahora si¿Que pasa?-. Dijo Stear.

-Llego Albert, quiere verme, tengo miedo que se lleve a Will-. Comenzo a llorar Candy.

-No llores Candy, no lo permitiremos-. Dijo Annie.

-Vendra a las 9-. Dijo Candy llorando.

-¿¡Que?!-. Dijeron todos.

-Chicos tengo que aclarar todo con el-. Dijo Candy.

-Lo se Candy, te apoyamos-. Dijo Anthony.

Continuara...

Gracias chicos, los amo.


	24. Capitulo 23 Final

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy contenta de seguir este fic antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 22

Todo habia pasado volando las semanas, los meses, los años, los minutos y los segundos. Su mundo perfecto junto a su hijo se habia derrumbado, amaba a Albert pero el tenia otra mujer y no podia aceptarlo.

Llegaron las 9, y Candy estaba vestida con una playera rosa, unos shorts azul oscuro, el cabello recogido en una coleta y unas pantuflas que hacian juego con el sueter. Ya estaban tocando la puerta y Candy respiro hondo y fue a abrir.

-Buenas noches Albert-. Dijo Candy fria.

-Buenas noches Candy, toma para ti-. Dijo Albert dandole un ramo de rosas.

-Albert, solo vamos a conversar de lo que paso y de Will-. Dijo Cortante.

-Candy tomalas-. Dijo suplicante.

-Dejalas ahí-. Dijo seria.

Candy lo condujo al comedor, el tomo asiento mientras ponia las rosas. La veia desde lejos haciendo café y trayendo todo.

-¿Cómo puedes con todo eso?-. Dijo Albert sorprendido.

-Costumbre-. Dijo seria.

Candy tomo asiento y Albert tenia tantas preguntas, pero empezo por lo primero y obvio.

-¿Por qué me apartaste de Will?-. Dijo Albert con deje de tristeza.

-William, por que estaba dolida por haberte visto en ese periodico y no supe que hacer estaba muy joven y lo primero que se me ocurrio fue..-. Fue cortada por Albert.

-Irte..-. Dijo serio.

-Si, supe despues que no me buscaste y me resigne a una vida sin ti nos mudamos a Barcelona y veia como salias con mujeres, Will nacio y me descidi a olvidarte completamente, despues termine mi carrera Archie, Stear, Anthony y yo hicimos KCA y la hemos hecho muy poderosa, mi madre nos visita constantemente y vivimos muy felices-. Dijo Candy sonriente.

-Me alegra candy, pero yo te busque 1 año y 4 meses te busque por todo el mundo. Estaba desesperado-. Decia con tristeza.

-Losiento Albert-. Dijo Candy levantandose para ir por el album de fotos.

Se sento a lado de albert y le fue mostrando.

-Aquí esta Will en disney-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Se ve feliz-. Dijo Albert.

-Es feliz-. Dijo Candy.

-Aquí en Canada en el otoño, aquí lanzando hojas, aquí estabamos todos, aquí fue en navidad, sus regalos, comiendo su primera comida, gateando, sus cumpleaños, sus amigos, sus juegos de futbol-. Decia Candy mientras pasaba cada hoja y sonreia.

-Candy, quiero pertenecer a su vida estar con ustedes-. Dijo Albert arrodillandose ante ella.

-Albert no puedo tu tienes una mujer-. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-!No Candy!-. Dijo Albert.

-Albert la vi-. Dijo llorando.

-Candy solo me quize satisfacer pero yo te amo-. Dijo Llorando y sacando un anillo.

-!Albert!-. Dijo llorando.

-Candy quiero una vida a tu lado, hijos, a Will juntos para siempre-. Sonrio.

-Albert te devolvere todo el tiempo que te quite-. Dijo llorando.

-Ya no importa amor-. Sonrio albert dandole el anillo.

-!Si Albert-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Juntos por siempre-. Y sellaron su promesa con un beso.

Tiempo despues se casaron en Paris, Will llevaba los anillos y Archie llevaba la batuta, fue una boda de ensueños la mas cara de todas. Los reportistas por fin dieron con la princesa y no tardaron en expandir la noticia por todo el mundo. Fueron un equipo inseparable Albert, Candy y Will.

-William Albert Andley aceptas a Candice White Hendell como tu ¿Esposa?-. Dijo el padre.

-Acepto-. Sonrio.

-Candice White Hendell aceptas a William Albert Andley como tu ¿Esposo?-. Dijo el padre.

-Acepto-. Sonrio.

-Puede besar a la novia-. Dijo el padre sonriendo

Se besaron, y la sala estallo en gritos, sonrisas, felicitaciones todos estaban contentos de que porfin estuvieran casados la ceremonia termino y empezo la fiesta en la mansion Andley

Albert y Candy bailaban en el Balcon, se miraban amorosos y todo era perfecto.

-Albert-. Dijo Candy.

-Si amor-. Dijo Albert.

-Quien diria que todo lo nuestro comenzo en Londres-. Sonreia ella.

-Si amor, pero todo comenzo con Un romance En Paris-. Dijo el besandola.

-Quien lo diria, eramos tan orgullosos que nunca nos dijimos un te amo y que nunca admitimos que tuvimos, Un Romance en Paris-. Dijo Candy besandolo

 **FIN**


	25. Epilogo

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy feliz de terminar esta serie para ustedes. Gracias a todas esas personas que apoyaron. Antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Y sin mas esperas, el epilogo.

 **Epilogo**

 **2 años despues..**

Candy y Albert caminaban por el parque de San Louis, California mientras Will estaba en un campamento de verano con Archie en Escocia. Candy comia un helado y en eso Albert empieza a subirse a un arbol.

-Albert baja de ahí-. Dijo Candy inquieta.

-Vamos Candy, me vas a decir que ya no trepas arboles-. Dijo subiendo.

-!Albert cuidado!-. Grito ella.

-Vamos Candy-. Dijo Riendo apollado en la copa.

-No podre señor Andley, exactamente no podre en 8 meses y 1 semana-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Dijo sonriente pensando lo que era.

-!Estoy embarazada!-. Dijo sonriente.

Despues de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no era la mejor ocasión, ni el lugar.

-!Albert!-. Grito Candy tenia la vista perdida.

-¿Le pasa algo señora?-. Dijo una pareja.

-No, solo es mi esposo en el arbol-. Dijo Candy aterrada.

Albert logro bajar cuidadosamente, pero los sustos que le causo a Candy fueron gigantes.

-¿Es verdad?-. Dijo sonriente.

-Te dije que te devolveria todo-. Sonrio ella.

-!Me haces el hombre mas feliz!-. Le daba vueltas en el aire.

-Albert bajame me mareo-. Dijo riendo.

-Oh esta bien, ¿Quieres comer algo?, ¿Dulce? ¿Otro helado?-. Dijo preocupado.

-Otro helado no seria mal-. Sonrio ella.

-Felicidades-. Dijo la pareja recordaban esa primera vez que se enteraron que serian padres.

-Gracias-. Dijo Albert al igual que Candy.

Despues de unos meses Candy dio a Luz a una bebe a cual le pusieron Elizabeth Victoria Andley White, años despues tuvieron un hijo al que le pusieron Anthony y despues tuvieron mellizos al niño le pusieron Archie y a la niña Anne y por ultimo al pequeño bebe a quien le pusieron Stear.

Una tarde descidieron todos reunirse en la rescidencia Andley de California, Will tenia 17 años, Archie 19, Elizabeth 16, el pequeño Anthony 14, Archie 10 al igual que Anne y por ultimo a Stear de 4.

Anthony se caso con una hermosa americana de cabello negro con ojos grises, tuvieron una hija llamada isabell.

Archie y Annie tuvieron 2 hijos mas Andrea y Sara de 16 años, Stear y Paty tuvieran 4 hijos 3 niños y una niña, Emily de 5, Ethan de 12, Twan de 8, y August de 3.

-!Que gusto verlos!-. Dijo Candy saludando a todos.

-!A mi igual-. Dijeron las chicas.

-Sara, Isabell, Emily, Andrea que bellas estan-. Dijo Candy.

-Gracias-. Dijeron todas a la vez riendo.

Los adolescentes se encontraban en el 3 piso en la estancia.

-Elizabeth... estas.. Muy muy bonita-. Decia Archie jr admirandola.

-Gracias Archie-. Sonrio Elizabeth.

Elizabeth era extremadamente hermosa, tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos azul cielo, pecas, piel bronceada, amable y un carácter encantador.

Los adolescentes se pasaron jugando Play, chateando y charlando de que habia ocurrido en los ultimos años.

-¿Papa cuando puedo tener novio?-. Dijo Elizabeth a su padre.

-!Cuando te gradues de medicina!-. Dijo Will.

-!Ya oiste a tu hermano!-. Dijo su padre

Pasaron los mejores meses de sus vidas en california, todo era perfecto. Elizabeth y Archie se hicieron novios a escondidas y los unicos enterados eran Candy, Archie y Annie. Cuando Elizabeth se graduo de medicina hicieron formal su relacion y despues su compromiso.

Will se enamoro de la princesa de España y tiempo despues se casaron, Will se habia convertido en el nuevo patriarca de la descendencia Andley.

Todos llevaban su vida perfecta, sus hijos terminaron el colegio, la universidad y se casaron.

-Albert te amo-. Decia Candy desde el balcon.

-Yo tambien Candy-. Decia Albert.

-Albert estoy feliz de haberte conocido-. Sonrio.

-Yo tambien Candy-. Dijo besandola.

-Todo comenzo por un, Romance en Paris-.

Se besaron profundamente, sellando su beso para siempre, sellando su amor eterno.

Años despues Candy y Albert murieron juntos, los encontraron sin vida en su recamara.

Elizabeth, iba caminando por el parque de California cuando vio a una niña caerse al suelo, y un niño acercarsele. Se acerco, y pudo escuchar mejor.

-No llores-. Decia el chico.

-Sonrie la niña-

-Eres mas bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras-. Dijo El niño sonriendo.

El corazon de Elizabeth se estremecio y sonrio recordando el amor de sus padres por que todo comenzo por un Romance en Paris.

 **FIN**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyaron este fic desde el principio, los que la apoyaron, los que siempre me decian lo buena que soy y los que amaron esta historia. Quiero agradecer todo su apoyo y su amor por todo este tiempo, quiero agradecer a las chicas que siempre estuvieron pendientes del fic y de todo solo quiero agradecerles tanto amor.

Los amo.

Pronto subire otra historia.


End file.
